De vuelta a Konoha
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha, sin embargo tendrá que aprender a lidiar con su nuevo compañero, Sai. Aunque en un principio parece una misión imposbile llegara alguien que pondra un remedio a todo esto de una manera nueva e inesperada para ambos (no yaoi xD) . Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto- sensei.
1. Capítulo 1: Noticias

**Konichiwa (Konichiwa minna!) aquí estamos, de nuevo triste por que hace poco había terminado un fic que había tenido en mente desde hace un tiempo pero para mi buena suerte mi computadora murió, así que tendré que escribirlo de nuevo, pero esta idea me atrajo más y decidí crear esta antes de rescribir la otra. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Ese día era muy especial para Sai, ese día regresaría a Konoha después de un duro entrenamiento para mejorar su Chouju Giga, hacia mucho (2 meses para ser exactos) que no entablaba conversación con alguien que entendiese su manera tan particular de expresar lo que sentía, estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a Sakura o fea como el solía llamarla, a Naruto a quien le debía el recuperar sus sentimientos, a Yamato-sensei que era alguien ejemplar, a Kakashi- sensei, que admiraba por su gran habilidad, en fin estaba ansioso por llegar, se levanto antes del amanecer para hacer un boceto rápido de este y emprendió el camino de regreso a Konoha.

Iba caminando ya muy cerca de la entrada, venia con la mirada fija en el piso, cuando sintió pasos apresurados hacia su dirección, alzo la mirada y vio a una chica que venia corriendo en su dirección, Sai se le hacía conocida de algún lugar pero en ese momento no lograba recordarla, la chica usaba lentes y tenía un cabello rojo intenso que hacia juego perfectamente con sus ojos, con un peculiar peinado, vestía de una blusa de manga larga color morado con una pequeña abertura del centro hacia abajo haciendo lucir su abdomen, también usaba un short un tanto corto de color negro y unas medias negras que llegaban desde sus pies hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Sai la miraba y para su sorpresa se detuvo delante de él.

-¿Sai-san? – preguntó

-Ha…Hai, ¿Quién eres? – Sai se sorprendió al escucharla decir su nombre,

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, Hokage-sama quiere verte de inmediato, ve lo antes posible onegai – dicho esto hizo una leve inclinación y continuó su camino hacia la entrada de la aldea.

-Y esa ¿de dónde salió? – pensó en voz alta mientras corría hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

Cuando llego vio a dos personas que reconoció de inmediato, un chico muy alto de cabello alborotado de color naranja, y otro más pequeño de cabello blanco con puntas azules quien cargaba una gran espada en la espalda.

¿Juugo y Suigetsu? ¿Qué hacen aquí? De inmediato dio unos pasos atrás, estaba a punto de desenfundar su Tanto * y atacar, sin embargo una mano le detuvo, miro y vio a Shizune detrás de él.

-Sai-kun, que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí, Tsunade-sama quiere verte, será mejor que no la hagas esperar – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un leve empujón hacia la puerta.

Sai no apartaba la mirada de Juugo y Suigetsu, ellos solo lo miraron y dieron una leve sonrisa, cuando entro vio a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi parados enfrente del escritorio de la Hokage.

-¡Eh Sai! – Naruto agito su mano a modo de saludo.

-Sain – Sakura le saludo haciendo énfasis en la n ya que por alguna razón a Sai parecía molestarle que le cambiaran el nombre

-Fea, Naruto, Hokage-sama – replico Sai auto controlándose y después agito su mano contestando al saludo de Naruto.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Suigetsu, Shizune y Juugo, Sai los miro fijamente, no sabía si atacar o como reaccionar, todos, incluso Naruto se mantenía calmado, así que decidió quedarse quieto.

-Sai, es un gusto que hayas llegado antes de lo esperado, ha habido varios cambios en la aldea desde que te fuiste, miro a los que acababan de entrar y les hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Ah si, si, mi nombre es Suigetsu, ¡saludos! – hablo el chico haciendo una mueca que dejo al descubierto sus puntiagudos dientes.

- Mi nombre es Juugo, lamento profundamente los hechos que sucedieron antes en contra de tu equipo, tu gente y tú.

Sai los miró sorprendido y acepto el saludo que le dio cada uno. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió obligándolo a mirar hacia ella.

La chica pelirroja que había visto antes entro por la puerta – Tsunade-sama ya esta aquí – abrió la puerta y dejo ver a esa persona a la que se había referido Sai abrió los ojos, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, sonrieron.

-¿Qué hace ese traidor aquí? – Sai dijo sin pensarlo (muy común en el) a Karin y a Sakura se les marco una vena de la frente – eso es lo que es, ¿no debería de estar en prisión? El intentó m…. – no pudo terminar por que Naruto se abalanzó sobre el y tapo su boca con su mano, el joven había visto que ambas chicas estaban a punto de explotar y que si no detenía a su amigo iba acabar en el hospital

-Ah Sai…que inoportuno – dijo mientras reía nerviosamente, de un movimiento y sin retirar su mano hizo girar a Sai sobre si mismo para quedar de frente a Tsunade.

-Sabia que seria todo un shock para todos, así es Sai, Sasuke Uchiha ah vuelto a Konoha, poco después de que te retiras a tu entrenamiento el llego junto con su equipo, creímos que era para atacar, sin embargo se presento como rendido y pidiendo que se le aceptase de nuevo en la aldea, obviamente no podía ser tan sencillo, después de todo lo que paso no podíamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y aceptarle, hubo una buena discusión entre todos los Kages – Tsunade toco su cabeza al recordar la discusión contra el Raikage y el Tsuchikage, si que dieron dolor de cabeza – el Raikage dijo que Sasuke había causado mas problemas a su aldea al intentar hacerse con su hermano, por lo tanto exigió que Sasuke tenia que saldar cuentas con el y que estaría a su servicio por 2 meses y bueno a los otros 2 Kages les pareció un escarmiento justo así que Sasuke se fue con el – volteo a ver al mencionado y vio como se sombreaba su frente seguramente al recordar lo que habrá tenido que hacer con el Raikage "pobre chico" – y aquí esta después de ese tiempo, las demás aldeas aliadas han otorgado el perdón, gracias al cielo los hermanos de Gaara no dudaron en absorberle y fueron los primeros en aceptar, supongo que Gaara tuvo mucho que ver. En fin, ahora la cuestión del equipo 7… el original estaba conformado por Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi.

Sai sintió que las piernas le temblaron, ¿eso significaba que lo iban a sacar del equipo? Su estomago se contrajo ante el solo pensamiento de regresar a Raíz y dejar de ver a Naruto, la Fea, Ino y todos ellos, Naruto pareció notar las reacciones de Sai ya que lo sujeto con mas fuerza para que no cayera.

-Sin embargo, todos aquí concordamos de que tu también eres parte del equipo 7 y por lo tanto permanecerás con ellos, serán un equipo de 4.

Sai recobro sus fuerzas y pudo mantenerse en pie, intento quitar la mano de Naruto pero este no cedió, Naruto sabía que lo más probable era que dijera alguna cosa que seguramente haría desatar la furia de ambas chicas.

-Hoy es su primer día en Konoha así que ¡disfrútenlo! – Tsunade sonrió.

Sasuke se sentía bien de aquel recibimiento, aunque no le parecía muy atractiva la idea de estar en el mismo equipo de ese chico tan extraño, pero que mas podría hacer era ahora su nuevo compañero, pensaba en todo eso cuando la voz de su escandaloso amigo le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mira la hora! Tengo que estar con Hinata-chan en 5 minutos, prometí ir con ella al doctor… Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Tsunade baachan ¡los veremos luego! – la palabra veremos alerto a Sai quien intento zafarse pero para su mala fortuna no lo logro antes de que Naruto se echara a correr jalándolo fuera de la habitación, dejando a todos con una gota recorriéndoles la nuca.

Sasuke dibujo una mini sonrisa en sus labios, Naruto ahora ya era un joven de 20 años al igual que el pero aun se comportaba igual que un niño de 13.

-Solo espero que madure más cuando nazca él bebe – Shizune dijo mientras recogía a Ton-Ton del suelo

Sasuke abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo - ¿bebe? – Sakura lo miro con felicidad – Sasuke-kun, te pondremos al corriente de todo

-Pelo de chicle, recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver los ninjas que regresaron de una misión, hay algunos que no llegaron rebozando de salud a la aldea – Karin le dijo con tono burlón a Sakura.

- Si lo recuerdo cuatro ojos, sabes que me necesitas – contesto indiferente

- ¡Eso quisieras creer, yo podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda! – las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir mientras Suigetsu y Juugo se miraban mientras múltiples gotas de sudor recorrían sus nucas.

Sasuke solo se limito a mirar la escena entretenido, no creía que su compañera de la actualidad y su compañera del pasado fueran tan parecidas en carácter y en habilidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto corría a toda velocidad, con un Sai literalmente volando a lado de él.

-Naruto…matte onegai – apenas pudo decir eso en un pequeño momento en que su boca tuvo libertad.

Naruto continuó su frenética carrera hasta que por fin a lo lejos visualizo a Hinata en una banca, se freno de golpe frente a ella.

-Hinata-chan… ¡gomen! Sai y Sasuke llegaron al mismo tiempo y estábamos hablando y todo – se disculpo Naruto que recobraba el aliento.

- ¿Qué le haces al pobre chico Naruto – kun? – una voz se escucho de detrás de ellos.

- Oh Hanabi- chan no pasa nada – por fin quito su mano de la boca de Sai haciendo que este tomara un gran respiro – solo evitaba que lo mataran Sakura- chan y Karin, en fin, gomen Hinata-chan

-Oh no te preocupes Naruto – kun lo importante es que ya estas aquí – ella acariciaba dulcemente su vientre que apenas empezaba a abultarse – Sai – kun ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo con preocupación al ver al chico sentado en el suelo.

- Hai… Hinata – san, se ve muy linda así – dijo sonriendo con su habitual sonrisa, había que admitir que Sai había mejorado mucho en la forma de expresar sus sentimientos, ya no tenía tantos conflictos con las personas al momento de decirles algo, a excepción de Sakura quien aun se molestaba por los comentarios de este, y es que había que decir que aun tenia esa manera tan despreocupada de hablar de temas que eran delicados para Sakura.

Hinata mostro un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – arigato Sai – kun.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y pescó de la mochila a Sai y lo jalo para que no se fuera a otro lado, Hanabi miraba con cierta preocupación al chico, pero después de que este le dirigiera una sonrisa camino alegremente alado de su hermana.

Continuará…

**Muy bien este fic se me ocurrió en una clase bastante aburrida que tuve, en si tengo pensado hacerla no tan larga pero aun así espero que ustedes me dejen comentarios diciéndome que les esta pareciendo. ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar entre Sai y Sasuke? (No yaoi xD) a los amantes del NaruHina (¡como yo!) advierto que habrá partes bonitas :3 Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para mas adelante que involucra a Gaara *-* espero que les llame la atención y me dejen ver su opinión.**

**Arigato de antemano ^^ (sayonee!)**

**Sayonara ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Primeras confrontaciones

**Konichiwa minna! Pues aquí estoy con este segundo capítulo de esta historia, hoy tuve un examen de física y ah me secó el cerebro, afortunadamente ya había escrito este capítulo en mi libreta. Pues dirán que me paso pero no saben que emoción sentí con mi primer review y mis primeros seguidores, ¡se los agradezco mucho! Es que es mi primer fic por capítulos ¡Bien disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Primeras confrontaciones.**

Hinata entro al doctor junto con su hermana Hanabi, Naruto por su parte se quedó afuera con Sai.

-Sai… tu sabes como es Sakura – chan y mas con Sasuke, no andes diciendo eso o enserio ¡acabaras peor que otras veces!, ahora suma a Karin ella es igual a Sakura – chan y también te matará si haces eso.

- Gomen Naruto – kun demo… es extraño que un tra… - se detuvo al ver la expresión de Naruto – que Sasuke haya vuelto de un momento a otro y más que le hayan perdonado así.

- Tu sabes que era mi misión traer de vuelta a Sasuke y por fin lo logre, Sasuke regresó y ah trabajado duro para recobrar su reputación además Hinata esta a mi lado y ahora tendremos un bebe y nos casaremos – Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa – solo intenta llevarte bien con el.

Hinata y Hanabi salían de la habitación – todo esta bien Naruto – kun, podemos irnos ya – Hinata le sonrió dulcemente a Naruto

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso – Naruto la abrazo y dio un suave beso en sus labios, Hinata se puso un poco roja

-¿Aún te pones roja cuando lo besas? Eso es raro – Sai comento al ver como Hinata se sonrojaba.

-Tu necesitas tener cinta en esa boca – Naruto dirigió una mirada fulminante al chico, este solo se volteo para evitar ver los ojos de su amigo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke caminaba a paso lento por entre las calles que en su infancia le traían recuerdos dolorosos acerca de su clan y el odio hacia su hermano, ahora todo era tan diferente, su hermano ya había muerto, no por su causa si no por la enfermedad que le aquejaba, sin embargo después de su muerte ese odio había desaparecido al saber la verdad. Miro la academia y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, había desperdiciado cosas valiosas en su aldea solo por una tontería, obviamente no reflejaba sus sentimientos, ante los demás.

-¡Sasuke –kun! – Ino le saludaba mientras corría hacia el seguida de Shikamaru y Chouji – es tan hermoso que estés de nuevo en Konoha – Ino lo abrazo en cuanto llego hasta el mientras dejaba escapar lagrimas de felicidad.

Sasuke no supo como reaccionar así que solo le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y medio correspondió al abrazo

-Ino puerca creí que no vendrías – Sakura interrumpió

-Que modales pelo de chicle – Karin se burlo desde atrás.

- Nadie te llamo a ti cuatro ojos – Sakura le regreso la burla a Karin

- Frentesota tu sabes que tengo que practicar – Ino replicó – además soy necesaria.

- Es cierto… son 3 Karin jajá que raro ¡creí que con una ya era suficiente locura! – Suigetsu le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo a Juugo e inmediatamente se soltaron a reír.

-Mira quienes hablan de locura, el cerebro de gelatina y el chico que creció como enredadera, ¡a lo largo y a lo tonto! – Se burló Karin aunque en el fondo tenia un deseo enorme de tomar la espada de Suigetsu y atravesarlos a ambos.

-Es cierto, son unos inmaduros que parecen niños tontos – Sakura miro con complicidad a Karin

-Es extraño que seas tan alto y no seas alguien maduro, sus cerebros no maduraron pero ustedes si se desarrollaron – Ino lanzó su ataque

Las tres rieron.

Suigetsu y Juugo se quedaron boquiabiertos, hace unos momentos se estaban matando entre ellas y ahora los habían hecho puré como si fueran unas grandes amigas.

-Yo propongo que vallamos a una barbacoa para celebrar el regreso de Sasuke – Chouji dijo emocionado.

-No, no ha cambiado en ese sentido, si es lo que piensas Sasuke – Shikamaru coloco su mano en el hombre de el mencionado a manera de saludo a lo que este sonrió de lado en respuesta – aunque debo de admitirlo es una buena idea.

Ino miro a Chouji con una gota en su frente, después continuo mirando a Sasuke pero de un momento a otro se giro y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba el, este la miro extrañado ya que antes no se apartaba de el por nada del mundo, la siguió con la mirada y vio quien era la causa.

-¡Sai – kun! Que bien que has llegado, vamos a ir a una barbacoa a celebrar la llegada de Sasuke – Ino le dirigía unos ojos de ternura y amor al chico.

Sai alzo su mirada y se encontró con la de Sasuke ambos se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, una "bruma" apareció entre ellos haciendo que a todos los presentes les recorriera una gota de sudor por la nuca – Esta bien linda – Sai le sonrió a Ino, por algún motivo no podía negarse ante la mirada que la rubia le daba y mas aun extraño para el, continuaba llamándole linda mas a menudo y ahora no lo hacia como una manera de sobrenombre.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Arigato Sai – kun!, nos vemos en un rato – Ino se despidió del chico para después irse con Karin y Sakura.

-¡Entonces vamos de una vez! – Naruto hablo por fin después de haber estado entretenido con la barriga de Hinata.

- Tú tienes mucho que decir Naruto – Sasuke le dijo a Naruto cuando por fin despego la mirada de Sai.

- Ah claro, claro – Naruto rio.

-Nee-san, yo tengo que volver antes de las 9 a casa si no otousan se volverá loco como la vez que le dijiste que estabas embarazada de Naruto – Hanabi hablo y su frente se oscureció al recordar ese día, nunca imagino ver volar a todos los muebles por toda la habitación y a Naruto esquivando los golpes y objetos que su padre lanzaba.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar ese día, Hinata rio de manera nerviosa mientras sobaba la cabeza de Naruto, una pequeña cicatriz aun permanecía en su cabeza, uno de los tantos muebles había logrado golpear al pobre chico, dejándolo inconsciente, afortunadamente eso detuvo a su padre.

-Hanabi –sama, no te preocupes por eso yo te llevaré a casa a tiempo para evitar otra cuestión como aquella vez – Neji llego acompañado de Ten Ten y Lee, también había recordado aquella ocasión. – Sasuke, un placer tenerte de nuevo en Konoha.

- Oh ¡arigato Neji – kun! – Hanabi respiro aliviada.

- ¡Sasuke es muy lindo verte de nuevo! – Ten Ten le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¡Sabia que la llama de la juventud brillaría nuevamente en ti Sasuke – kun! –Lee dijo bastante emocionado y con lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

-Ah...Lee, sigues siendo igual –Sasuke miro con una gota en la frente y vio que los compañeros de Lee lo miraban igual – Arigato chicos.

- Bien, solo faltamos nosotros – Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade, Gai y Shizune llegaron saludando a todos.

- Ahora si vamos de una vez – Chouji ya estaba impaciente.

-Vamos, vamos que este me esta poniendo de nervios – Suigetsu miraba a Chouji con cierta desesperación.

Comenzaron a caminar, Naruto iba de la mano de Hinata, a su lado iba Hanabi, mas atrás venían Lee, Neji y Ten Ten junto con los maestros, Chouji iba caminando rápidamente, quien sabe que le iba diciendo a Shikamaru, este solo se limitaba a escuchar, Suigetsu y Juugo iban burlándose de cosas tontas seguramente y Sai…Sai y Sasuke caminaban relativamente cerca, ambos se miraban de reojo pero se lanzaban pequeños rayos con la mirada.

-¿Esos dos estarán bien? – Hanabi señalo a ambos.

-Eso espero – Naruto sonrió.

Aquello era solo un pequeño inconveniente para el, pues al fin había logrado casi todo lo que había soñado, lo único que faltaba era ser Hokage pero eso podía esperar, con Akatsuki fuera de batalla y los planes de Tobi frustrados todo iba mejor, ahora lo único que quedaba era resolver los problemas entres sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Sai y Sasuke no se quitaron la mirada durante todo el camino, poco le falto a Sai para estrellarse contra un poste o a Sasuke pisar un gato que estaba durmiendo o caer al tropezarse con una bandeja en el suelo, afortunadamente las chicas regresaron para que cada uno se fijara en otra cosa.

Ino saludo dulcemente a Sai para después entrar y tomar dos lugares que estaban juntos, con una sonrisa le invito a sentarse a su lado, Karin y Sakura se abalanzaron sobre los lugares mas cercanos e invitaron a Sasuke a sentarse, el punto es que Sai y Sasuke quedaron de frente **(imaginen que la mesa es como las que han aparecido en los episodios, rectangulares y con todos los lugares alrededor ^^), **Sai quedo con Ino a un lado y con Suigetsu al otro, Sasuke quedo entre Sakura y Karin, Juugo estaba alado de Suigetsu, Hinata y Naruto estaban uno a lado del otro, Hanabi se había sentado alado de Hinata mientras que Neji se sentó a lado de Ten Ten y Lee a lado de Sakura, Yamato, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai y Kakashi se sentaron en una mesa cercana.

Sai y Sasuke se volvieron a mirar fijamente lanzándose rayos el uno al otro.

-Bien…Sasuke – Kun, muchas cosa cambiaron aquí en Konoha, como por ejemplo… - miro a Neji y Ten Ten.

-Neji – kun y yo somos novios – dijo mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Neji, este le dirigió una dulce sonrisa seguida de un beso en la frente.

Sasuke miro bastante sorprendido a la pareja, era una tierna escena pero no estaba nada acostumbrado a ver a un Neji tan…humano.

-Shikamaru ¡tu eres el del acontecimiento mas importante! ¡Díselo! – Naruto le demando a Shikamaru.

-Que problemático… pero pues ya que… Temari y yo estamos comprometidos – lo dijo como si no fuera nada.

A Sasuke casi se le atora la comida que estaba pasando - Eso si es algo que no esperaba completamente de ti.

-Lo sé pero pues que se le va a hacer, las relaciones son problemáticas.

Sasuke se tardo un poco en recuperarse dé la impresión pero después de un rato miro a Sai y le dijo:

-¿Tu que? ¿De donde saliste? – en cierto tono burlón.

Sai levanto la mirada de Ino ya que esta le había dado un trozo de carne y él le había dado las gracias con una sonrisa – Yo soy de raíz, donde valoramos a la aldea…además ahora que lo noto tu cabello parece una cacatúa – dijo mientras dirigía una sonrisa.

Naruto, Juugo y Suigetsu no pudieron evitar soltar una risa, a Karin, Sakura y Sasuke les salto una vena en la cabeza del coraje.

-¿Con que una Cacatúa eh? Pues tu pareces un muerto reciente, estas demasiado pálido, deberías de salir de tu cueva mas seguido – Sasuke controló las ganas de aventársele encima

Sai medio se levanto Sasuke hizo lo mismo – Pues ese cinturón parece un flotador que usan los niños para no ahogarse – señalo al cinturón morado que Sasuke aun llevaba.

-¿Acaso se te encogió el traje? ¡Busca uno de tu tamaño! – Sasuke le contesto, a cada palabra se acercaban mas el uno al otro.

- ¡Pues tu usas mallas de bailarina! – Sai dijo burlándose

Los demás los veían un tanto sorprendidos, nadie recordaba haber visto a Sai o a Sasuke pelearse como niños aunque a Naruto, Suigetsu y Juugo les causaba bastante risa.

-Sai – kun se cayó tu vaso y el mio – Ino intento cambiar el tema para calmar a ambos.

Sai volteo a ver y se volvió a sentar mientras recogía ambos vasos y los colocaba en su lugar, Sasuke de igual manera se sentó y se cruzo de brazos igual que un niño haciendo berrinche, Sai se volteo hacia la pared de igual manera haciendo su berrinche.

Después de unos momentos Hinata habló – Sasuke, Shino y Kiba han ido a una misión pero volverán mañana, deberías de ver a Akamaru, es muy grande ya – sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Sasuke la mirara y le devolviera la sonrisa.

Ya calmados los ánimos continuaron contando sus experiencias y demás cosas para poner al corriente a Sasuke, aunque todo lo que resto de la velada Sasuke y Sai se lanzaban rayitos el uno al otro de vez en cuando-

-Esos dos me preocupan un poco – Tsunade dijo mientras veía a Sasuke y Sai – espero no tener que cambiarlos de equipo – tomo un sorbo de Sake.

- Ya veremos mañana que tal nos va en la misión – Kakashi dio un ligero suspiro.

- ¡El espíritu del equipo seguramente los guiará! – Gai dijo emocionado mientras le daba un ligero golpe a Yamato y Kakashi.

Shizune, Tsunade, Yamato y Kakashi solo lo miraron con una pequeña gota de sudor corriéndoles por la nuca.

Continuará…

**Muy bien, este capítulo lo eh hecho mas largo, agradezco a juan Luis por su comentario ^^y no tienes de que preocuparte no meteré nada de Yaoi en esta historia xD Bien espero que me dejen saber que les esta pareciendo. Espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar**

**PD arigato a Shukaku por la aclaración de la mesa xD**

**Arigato de antemano.**

**Sayonara n.n**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Unificación o confrontación?

**Hello! (Konichiwa minna =3) hemos llegado con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, lo sé soy un horror de persona me eh tardado mucho en actualizar pero eh tenido mucho trabajo ¡gomen! en fin, en verdad dirán que en que poca agua me ahogo pero ¡3 seguidores! Casi me desmayo cuando lo vi he he así que por ustedes y por los que comentaron continuare hasta el final. Bien espero que los disfruten. Nos vemos al final de capítulo.**

**Pequeñas aclaraciones**

"_**algo blablá" **_es un pensamiento

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO**

-dialogo- acción

**(Aclaraciones mías)**

**Capitulo 3: Misión… ¿unificación o confrontación?**

**-¿**Sigue llegando tarde?... aunque era un poco de esperarse – Sasuke dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba la cabeza contra el árbol que estaba funcionando como respaldo.

-Supongo que eso nunca cambiará – Sakura suspiro y miro a Sasuke de reojo, se veía tan lindo así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. – ¡Naruto levántate! – le grito enojada causando que este brincara.

Naruto se había recostado en su mochila y ya se estaba quedando dormido hasta que ese tremendo grito lo saco de su sueño – ¡Ah! Sakura – chan… estoy muy cansado, no eh dormido bien tengo que cuidar y atender a Hinata en las noches – dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su mochila.

-Bah… eso no es nada, espera a que nazca él bebe y verás lo que es bueno – Sakura miro a Naruto quien ya estaba medio roncando.

Sasuke entre abrió los ojos y miro a Sai quien había permanecido callado y quieto, se dio cuenta que estaba dibujando algo en un pequeño bloc – ¿Así que dibujas muerto fresco? – le hablo burlonamente.

-Si… medias de bailarina – Sai le contesto sin mirarlo siquiera.

Sasuke le iba a contestar algo pero una voz hizo que se olvidara de lo que iba a decir.

-¡Muy bien comencemos! – Yamato grito enérgicamente haciendo que todos le miraran y que Naruto diera un brinco del susto que le metió.

- Disculpen la demora pero un gato negro se atravesó en nuestro camino y tuvimos que tomar el camino largo – Kakashi saludo desde detrás de Yamato

"_**La misma excusa**__"_ Sasuke dibujo una medio sonrisa.

-Muy bien hoy tenemos una misión especial para nosotros, yo la llamo "unificación" debido a que tenemos un nuevo integrante en el equipo es necesario que nos adecuemos a él y sus técnicas, esta misión ya la habíamos tenido en nuestro encuentro con Kabuto cuando nos hicimos pasar por Sasori y bueno tuvimos algunas dificultades – miro a Naruto y Sai, estos se sonrieron nerviosamente – sin embargo gracias a nuestra constancia logramos ser el equipo que somos ahora.

-Será sencillo Sasuke – kun, Naruto y yo ya nos conocemos – dijo alegremente Sakura.

-Pues tendrán que trabajar en equipo como aquella vez para atraparme, con la excepción de que esta vez Kakashi será un aliado mio, la última vez quien logro atraparme fue Sai, así que espero un buen resultado – Sai miro burlonamente a Sasuke, este le lanzo una mirada asesina en respuesta – espero que sea una tarea fácil y se puedan eliminar ciertas… - miro las miradas de ambos chicos – diferencias. Comencemos – y haciendo algunos sellos tanto el como Kakashi desaparecieron.

Sai saco uno de los pergaminos de la mochila y hábilmente dibujo varias ratas en el – Ninpou: Chouju Giga – en ese momento las ratas salieron del pergamino y corrieron en distintas direcciones.

-Así que…esa es tu gracia – Sasuke dijo medio burlón aunque en realidad le causaba bastante curiosidad la técnica.

Sai permaneció concentrado aparentemente en su técnica hasta que Sasuke dio un pisotón en el suelo a lo que le siguió una rata corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de ahí - ¡Aleja tus animalejos de mi! – le grito enfurecido el Uchiha mientas miraba unas pequeñas marcas de dientes en su pie.

-Pues si te callaras podría concentrarme en mi técnica y eso no hubiera pasado – le contesto Sai mientras una mueca de burla salía de sus labios.

**- **Pues si tú no te callas mi katana puede caer en tu cabeza – nuevamente comenzaban a verse como niños pequeños, Sasuke lo miraba mientras que Sai se cruzaba de brazos frente a él

- ¡Sai! – Naruto jalo al mencionado hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que un kunai lo hiriera, Sakura y Sasuke también se sorprendieron puesto que tampoco ellos notaron aquel ataque.

Sai se desconcertó pero se calmo rápidamente para controlar su técnica e identificar de donde había venido el ataque -¡Es de esa dirección! – grito señalando a unos arbustos

Sasuke de un muy ágil movimiento desenfundo su katana y bloqueó unos nuevos kunais que venían en su dirección, Sai le miro con interés por el movimiento de la katana pero no dijo nada, inmediatamente después se pusieron a salvo detrás de unos arboles.

-¡No es momento de sus peleas! – Naruto les dijo con tono notablemente molesto

Sasuke se volteo hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Naruto y Sakura, de reojo veía a Sai – El ataque vino de aquel lado, un poco mas lejos de nuestra ubicación – al fin hablo Sai, pero al parecer ignorando lo que había dicho Naruto – Yamato-sensei esta en la misma dirección pero un poco mas alejado**- **continuo hablando mientras varias ratas regresaban y se plasmaban en el pergamino, sin notar la mirada de los 3 en el.

-¡Concentrémonos! – Sakura dijo algo molesta

**-**Sakura-chan tiene razón, tenemos que idear un plan para lidiar con Kakashi y Yamato, de por si apenas y pudimos aquella vez con Yamato solo… - Naruto se dirigió con seriedad a Sasuke y Sai.

- Sain, tu y Naruto pueden distraer a Kakashi-sensei, el con sus clones y tu con algunas de tus aves, Sasuke-kun y yo podemos investigar cerca de Yamato-sensei y ver las trampas y todo eso e intentar hacer un movimiento- Sakura hablo seria aunque de vez en cuando seguía hablando como niñita al referirse a Sasuke

- Si, tu distráelos muerto, es lo que mejor haces – Sasuke le dijo al chico que miraba a Sakura seriamente por decirle Sain

**-¡**Sasuke! – Naruto le grito. – me parece buena idea hagamos eso.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!, Ninpou: Chouju Giga – dijeron Sai y Naruto haciendo que varios clones y varias aves salieran

- Solo tenemos que esperar a que este despejado el camino – Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke mientras veían irse a los otros

Sasuke la miro y medio sonrió apara después cerrar sus ojos, Sakura lo miro, se sonrojo al verlo de esa manera, recordó la discusión que habían tenido Sasuke y Sai y sintió la necesidad de hablar con él acerca de ello pero cuando finalmente junto el valor suficiente un ave de tinta revoloteó cerca de ellos- Esa es la señal, vamos Sasuke-kun – le dijo un poco desanimada, el chico abrió los ojos dejando al descubierto el Sharingan que había activado.

Siguieron al ave hasta que llegaron a un árbol donde Sai se mantenía en cuclillas, algunos pasos adelante se encontraban varios clones de Naruto peleando contra Kakashi y varias aves revoloteando a los alrededores – Yamato-sensei se encuentra mas hacia allá, eh sentido varias trampas, hay que ir con cuidado – hablo por fin Sai

-Sasuke-kun, Yamato-sensei utiliza el elemento madera y es un poco difícil lidiar con el – Sakura recordó todas las cosas que Yamato podía hacer con su elemento.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero mi chidori pudo atravesarlo – de manera confiada toco su katana que llevaba en la espalda

-Se ha vuelto aun mas fuerte que aquella vez, es enserio hay que tener cuidado – de un salto ambos bajaron del árbol, Sasuke miraba en distintas direcciones en busca de trampas y demás cosas, de momento un ave de Sai paseo revoloteando por ahí, Sasuke de un movimiento muy ágil destruyo el ave, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-¡No destruyas mi técnica pelo de cacatúa! – Sai bajo del árbol muy enojado.

- Pues me distrajo, necesito concentración – le contesto burlándose de él.

-Necesitas volver a la academia entonces, por que no concentrarse por una técnica que ni siquiera hace ruido es bastante patético – Sai le dijo mientras sacaba su pergamino y un pincel.

-¡Por Kami! No es momento de… ¡cuidado!- Sakura no pudo terminar de su regaño porque en ese momento varios kunais venían en su dirección, lo evito saltando hacia atrás, era un ataque bastante básico.

Sai y Sasuke intentaron evadir el ataque sin embargo no lo lograron a tiempo y unos kunais lograron abrir una leve herida en el hombro de cada uno de la cual broto un poco de sangre, antes de que pudieran realizar otro movimiento, varias raíces (**me refiero a lo que Yamato usa para agarrar a sus enemigos) **salieron del suelo e inmovilizaron de inmediato a ambos, haciendo que tanto la katana de Sasuke y el pergamino junto con el pincel cayeran al suelo, ambos se quedaron mirando sus respectivas armas sin siquiera intentar liberarse.

Yamato salió de entre los arboles y se acercó a donde ambos estaban, por otro lado Kakashi y Naruto se acercaron, Sakura suspiró con tristeza mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver a ambos chicos.

-Era un ataque de los más simples que existen, y los primeros que se enseñan a evitar… ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? - Yamato hablo en un tono bastante serio.

-Por esa tonta pelea de niños que tienen en todo momento, se descuidan por culpa de eso – Kakashi habló mientras se acercó a donde ambos se encontraban – parece ser que lo más viable es que uno de ustedes sea transferido a otro equipo- Naruto y Sakura voltearon a ver a Kakashi.

Sai levanto la mirada del piso de golpe, sintió como la fuerza en las piernas comenzaba a irse.

Sasuke miro a Sai, pudo notar que Sai se había puesto de nervios, sintió algo extraño cuando vio como las piernas de Sai temblaban y su rostro reflejaba terror ante las palabras de Kakashi, ese sentimiento extraño se refería a que se sentía mal por el chico. Sai se sentía morir, no importaba que su relación con Naruto y la Fea era buena y había mejorado ellos siempre preferirían a Sasuke, después de todo lo habían buscado por mucho tiempo y al fin había regresado, por tanto el tenia todas las de perder si llegaban a elegir a alguien, tendría todas las de perder y se quedaría sin equipo en raíz.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO**

Tsunade miraba la ventana, en sus manos tenia una hoja de papel, recordaba la carta que había recibido esa mañana de parte de Suna.

***FLASHBACK***

-Tsunade-sama ah llegado esta carta de parte de Kazekage-sama – Shizune le entrego una hoja – supongo que tiene que ver con la situación de Sasuke- kun y Sai-kun, ¿anoche le ah enviado una carta no es así?

- ¡Ah sí!, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, veamos que piensa Gaara-kun – dijo mientras tomaba la carta en sus manos y comenzaba a leer:

"Tsunade-sama la situación parece ser bastante delicada, por la manera en que están parece ser que la alternativa mas viable es separarlos y cambiarlos de equipo, sin embargo en mi opinión es una acción peligrosa, Sasuke recién ah regresado a Konoha y necesita estar rodeado de quienes le brindaron apoyo en todo este tiempo y con quien se siente bien, si él se cambia de equipo corremos el riesgo de que desarrolle un tipo de odio contra Sai y no nos podemos arriesgar, por otro lado si Sai es quien se cambia podemos correr el riesgo de herir algo dentro de sus sentimientos, como ya lo habíamos visto es con ellos con quien desarrollo esos lazos tan importantes para el, no podemos romperlos de esa manera, todo esto me ah llevado a intentar pensar en otra solución y por lo tanto le digo que una posible solución llegara hoy a las 3 de la tarde, encargue a el equipo de Naruto una misión especial para ellos."

Sabaku No Gaara.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

¿A que se refería Gaara con esa posible solución? ¿Qué tipo de misión? Se preguntaba mientras veía nuevamente la carta, de todas maneras había encargado una al equipo, miro al reloj y vio que eran las 2:50, pronto esas dudas se disiparían. Se giro y dejo la carta en el escritorio, miro a Shizune que estaba parada con Ton-Ton en los brazos, le sonrió y salieron de la oficina.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

Todos miraban con preocupación a Sai, si las raíces no lo estuvieran sosteniendo hubiera caído al piso.

-Tendrán una ultima oportunidad – Kakashi hablo haciendo que Sai levantara la vista del suelo y le mirara – una misión especifica para ustedes 4, ni Yamato ni yo estaremos con ustedes.

- ¿Qué tipo de misión? – Sakura intervino con cierto interés.

- Tsunade-sama será quien revelara los detalles ¿aceptan? – Yamato fue quien respondió.

-¡Hai! – Naruto y Sakura contestaron rápidamente al mismo tiempo.

***SASUKE'S POV***

"_**¿misión especial? ¿A que se referirá?, pero esto parece ser importante, no quiero que por ese muerto me separen de el equipo con el que crecí y que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi, aunque tenga ganas de ahorcarlo será mejor que acepte esto, tal vez por algo sea así."**_

***END SASUKE'S POV***

***SAI'S POV***

"_**Este tipo me saca desquicia su sola presencia me hace tener ganas de pegarle, sin embargo en parte lo entiendo, tal vez me ve como un intruso en su equipo, pero no me quitare de su camino, si lo cree, es un tonto, seguiré en este equipo y aceptare esta misión."**_

_*****_**END SAI'S POV***

-Muerto fresco… - Sasuke miro a Sai, este levanto la mirada.

-Cacatúa…- se miraron mientras unos rayitos salían de unos ojos a los otros.

-Aceptamos – dijeron al final, haciendo suspirar de alivio a Sakura y Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi también sonrieron.

Yamato realizo unos sellos y las raíces se hundieron en el suelo, Sasuke y Sai caminaron y recogieron sus respectivas armas, Sasuke tomo su Katana y la guardo en su espalda, Sai recogió su pincel y lo guardo con su pincel-

-Muy bien, tenemos que ir a la entrada de la aldea, ahí Tsunade-sama nos dirá los detalles – Kakashi comenzó a caminar seguido de Yamato.

Sakura se acercó a Sai y Sasuke, curo las heridas para después darlos un ligero zape con la mano, obviamente a Sai mas fuerte que ah Sasuke pero aun así sorprendió a todos por que jamás pensaron que ella le levantaría la mano a SU Sasuke-kun, después de ese inesperado acto Sasuke la miro y dibujo una sonrisa, que no era la gran cosas pero Sakura la sintió como la mas bella que podría existir, después comenzaron a seguir a Kakashi y Yamato.

Sakura camino alado de Sai y sin previo aviso jalo su oreja – Si tu inmadurez hace que nos separen te juro que no saldrás nunca del hospital, lo mismo para ti Sasuke-kun – obviamente a él no le jalo la oreja ni le hablo tan feo.

Sai le libero su roja oreja de la mano de Sakura mientras miraba la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba Sasuke le contesto con una mirada fulminante mientras se sobaba su oreja, Sakura camino mas rápido para llegar cerca de Yamato, Kakashi y Naruto, para escuchar que decían acerca de la misión.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿de que será la misión? ¿Por qué es especial? ¿Qué tendremos que hacer? ¿Porque no irán ni Yamato-sensei ni usted? – Naruto mareaba a Kakashi con tantas preguntas.

- A mi no me preguntes, Tsunade-sama es quien les dirá – contesto algo mareado.

A lo lejos lograron ver a Tsunade, Shizune y alguien que no podían distinguir por completo, caminaron más rápido para llegar con ellos, Sai y Sasuke se venían mirando fijamente, no tomaban atención del camino ni de quienes tenían enfrente, ese fuel el motivo por el cual no vieron un alambre cruzado en el camino a la altura de sus pies, haciendo que ambos se fueran para el piso, cayendo Sasuke encima de Sai.

-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE MI CACATÚA! – Sai le grito enojado mientras lo empujaba a un lado

- ¡Como si quisiera estar encima de un muerto fresco! – Sasuke le contesto mientras se ponía de pie.

- Moo… enserio andan mal ¿Nee? – una voz se escucho de su lado derecho. Ambos miraron pero solo vieron una sombra escondida entre los arbustos.

Yamato y Kakashi alcanzaron a escuchar la voz y regresaron, Naruto y Sakura siguieron caminando hasta Tsunade, Shizune y la tercera persona desconocida al parecer no alcanzaron escuchar la voz.

.Mitsuki-sama… ¿es usted? ¿Qué hace por aquí? – Kakashi cuestionó.

- Oh ¡Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! – la sombra salió de entre la obscuridad haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera y que Sai medio sonriera.

La sombra resulto ser una niña de unos 10 años, lo que primeramente llamo la atención de Sasuke fue el singular cabello que tenia, era de un color rojo intenso como al de Karin, pero las puntas eran de color café, lo segundo que saltaba a la vista eran esos hermosos ojos que tenía, traía muchas cosas encima, en la cintura tenia una mochila ninja (**como la mochila que Sakura usa en las misiones pero mas chica), **a un lado tenía amarrados dos pergaminos y al otro lado había una bolsa de tela color lila que se veía que era pesada, en la espalda sobresalía algo pero Sasuke no alcanzaba a ver bien que era, aquella niña llevaba la cinta de Suna en el cuello, al igual que Hinata, tenía una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Onii-chan! – La niña le hizo una seña a Sai para que se acercara, Sai corrió hasta donde estaba la niña y se agacho para quedar a su altura, la abrazo fuertemente y acaricio su singular cabello, la niña respondió el abrazo y sonrió abiertamente - ¿Por qué no has evitado mi trampa? – la niña se separo un poco del mayor y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Onee-chan… no la vi – le dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

La niña miro detenidamente a Sai para después mirar a Sasuke, se separo de Sai y se acercó a Sasuke – Tu debes de ser Sasuke Uchiha nee? – Sonrió y estiro su mano – mi nombre es Sabaku No Mitsuki.

"¿_**Sabaku No? Ese apellido… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo eh escuchado antes? Sabaku No…Sabaku No… ¡Sabaku No Gaara! Esa niña…"**_

Moo – se quejo la niña sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos – una persona usualmente responde un saludo dando la mano y moviéndola de arriba abajo – dijo mirando su mano.

-Ahh…gomen… - Sasuke le dio la mano a la niña – ¿Tu apellido es Sabaku No? ¿Acaso tu…?

Mitsuki soltó una tierna risa – sabia que reaccionarias así, si, mi nombre es Sabaku No Mitsuki y estas en lo correcto, soy la hija del Kazekage de Sunagakure mi padre es Sabaku No Gaara – sonrió dulcemente.

Continuara…

**¿Qué tal les ah parecido este capítulo?, prometí una sorpresa con Gaara y creo que esta es una muy grande. Nuevamente gomen por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad me gusto escribir este capítulo. Espero que me den su opinión acerca de este capítulo y otra vez ¡gomen! (¡aún no es suficiente discúlpate más!) nee tu que mapache, he. Gracias por leer.**

**Sayonara ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4: La misión

**Konichiwa minna ^^ Estamos aquí con este siguiente capítulo. Nuevamente agradezco profundamente a los que han comentado que son quienes siguen mi historia ¡Arigato!**

**ALBOTA RULES Arigato por seguir mi historia en verdad no sabes como amamos que te guste el fic. Y la verdad aunque no tenga más reviews soy feliz con los que ustedes me dejan ya que es mejor calidad que cantidad y significa mucho para mi que sigan mi historia.**

**Mirizore Sip…lo pensé y dije ¡¿Oh que tal Gaara con una hija?! Y pues salió gracias ^^.**

**Naomi ojalá te haya gustado y no me mates D:**

**-¿No se te olvida algo?**

**Ah si si….gomen a todos sé que la hija de Gaara es bastante grandecita, quiero aclarar que si es su hija y no es adoptada… T_T fue un error mio que no note, no iba a poner la edad de los chicos demo se me paso y puse que tenían 20 Ehehe gomen… ¡gomen! ¡Gomen! Pero pues por los siguientes capítulos se revelara por que no puedo poner más pequeña a la niña…imaginen que ellos ya son mas grandes… ¡gomen!**

**Espero les guste el capitulo.**

"¿_Sabaku No? Ese apellido… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo eh escuchado antes? Sabaku No…Sabaku No… ¡Sabaku No Gaara! Esa niña…"_

Moo – se quejo la niña sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos – una persona usualmente responde un saludo dando la mano y moviéndola de arriba abajo – dijo mirando su mano.

-Ahh…gomen… - Sasuke le dio la mano a la niña – ¿Tu apellido es Sabaku No? ¿Acaso tu…?

Mitsuki soltó una tierna risa – sabia que reaccionarias así, si, mi nombre es Sabaku No Mitsuki y estas en lo correcto, soy la hija del Kazekage de Sunagakure mi padre es Sabaku No Gaara – sonrió dulcemente.

"_**¿Sabaku No Gaara? ¿Aquel chico pelirrojo que tiene el kanji del amor en la frente? ¿Ese chico que asesinaba a todos antes de su pelea con Naruto? ¿El que tenía al ichibi dentro? ¿Ese tipo? ¿En serio? Esto sin duda es aún mas grande que la noticia de Shikamaru y Temari…"**_-Sasuke pensaba en todo esto mientras miraba a la niña con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca.

-¡Mitsuki! ¿Por qué los tiraste? – Temari llego junto con Shizune y Tsunade, ella resulto ser la tercera persona.

-Ah…Temari nee-san… es que quería ver que tan mal estaban…además Onii-chan siempre la evitaba…- dijo la niña jugando con sus dedos.

-Sasuke es bueno verte de nuevo en nuestro lado – contesto mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Mitsuki y sonreía al aun impactado Sasuke.

-¿Temari? ¿No es así?...muchas gracias, también me alegra estar de vuelta – Sasuke contesto despegando por fin la vista de Mitsuki y dirigiendo una mueca de sonrisa a Temari.

-¡Que bien! Me recuerdas… veo que te ha impactado mucho la aparición de Mitsuki…créeme que también a nosotros nos impacto cuando la noticia llego – dijo rascándose la nuca – ese día casi pierdo a Kankuro por causa de un infarto…pero no pudimos ser más felices con aquella noticia una vez que lo terminamos de asimilar – apretó a la niña en un abrazo que ni ella espero.

-¡Matte Temari nee-san! ¡Me aplastas! – Mitsuki intentó liberarse un poco del aplastante abrazo de su tía pero no lo logró.

-Mi sobrinita – le contesto despegándose dela niña y desacomodando su cabello, esta solo le sonrió y acomodo su cabello nuevamente.

- ¡Mitsuki-chan! – Naruto llego corriendo y levanto a la niña en sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente – mucho tiempo sin verte – le dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Naruto-kun! – La niña se abrazó del cuello de Naruto mientras soltaba de igual manera pequeñas lagrimas – tu prometiste visitarme más seguido ¡baka! – se apretó a su cuello.

-Mitsuki…al fin podemos verte de nuevo – Sakura llego y abrazo a la niña quedando en un abrazo estilo "sándwich", **(Mitsuki en medio y Naruto y Sakura a los lados)**. – No tuvimos la culpa estos 2 años tuvimos mucho trabajo – dijo sin soltar el abrazo.

-¡Onii-chan!... ¡ven aquí! – Mitsuki habló haciendo que Sai se acercara y se uniera al abrazo.

Tsunade, Shizune y Temari veían muy tiernamente la escena, Sasuke también la miraba pero por mas que le pareciera adorable aquella escena no podía demostrarlo…ya saben el orgullo de un Uchiha va primero.

-Bien, Sasuke…. ¿iras a nuestra boda? – Temari inquirió para saber si el chico ya estaba enterado.

-Ah…claro…si me invitan ten por seguro que iré – por fin despegó la vista de aquella escena para mirar a Temari.

-¡Claro que lo estas! Solo espero que Shikamaru envíe las invitaciones a tiempo o de lo contrario nadie vendrá – dijo mientras un aura negra la rodeaba – En fin, iré a hablar con el, nos vemos luego chicos, Mitsuki pórtate bien – se despidió revolviendo nuevamente el cabello de la niña.

-Ah ¡Temari nee-san! No soy un bebé – dijo cruzándose de brazos y hacienda pucheros aun en los brazos de Naruto.

El abrazo por fin había finalizado para despedirse de Temari, Naruto bajo cuidadosamente a Mitsuki - ¿Qué tanto traes Mitsuki-chan? Pesas más. – le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tu te hiciste débil Naruto-kun – le contesto sacándole la lengua – son mis cosas y ahora que recuerdo… - metió su mano a la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a buscar algo.

-¡Yo soy mas fuerte que antes! – le contesto sacándole la lengua de igual manera.

"_**¿Qué tanto trae en esa mochila? Remueve y remueve cosas y no saca nada" **_Sasuke miraba con atención la mochila de la niña.

-¡Oh aquí están! – sacó su mano con el puño cerrado, se acercó a Naruto – Naruto-kun esto es para ti – extendió su mano y le dio a Naruto un espiral de color naranja **(como los espirales que tiene Naruto en su ropa) **tenia enganchada una cadenita y junto con ese espiral había una luna llena – ¿recuerdas que hace 2 años miramos la luna para quedarnos despiertos y no tener que irme? – la niña le sonrió dulcemente.

-Si lo recuerdo, no querías dormir porque era el último día que ibas a estar en Konoha, arigato Mitsuki-chan – recibió la cadena y se la colgó no sin antes soltar unas lagrimitas de cascada.

-Sakura-chan…esto es para ti – le extendió una cadena con una flor de cerezo y a su lado una luna llena igual a la de Naruto – El otro día papa me llevo a ver unos arboles de cerezo y recordé que tu me enseñaste varios la ultima vez que estuve aquí.

-Oh mi pequeña – abrazo a Mitsuki tan fuerte como pudo sin lastimarla, después la soltó para colocarse la cadena y mirarla tiernamente.

-Onii-chan claro que no me olvide de ti – se paro frente a él y estiro su mano – este me costó bastante trabajo pero papa me ayudo bastante - le entrego una cadena con un ave exactamente igual a las que Sai sacaba de sus pergaminos y en un pequeño detalle se veía a 2 personas una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello negro sentadas sobre el lomo del ave, además de tener una luna igual a las anteriores – Recuerdo que me llevaste a dar una vuelta alrededor de Konoha en una de tus aves justo antes de que me fuera, aunque al principio me dio miedo, lo disfrute mucho, la vista era hermosa y tu me hiciste sentir más segura – Mitsuki le dirigió una muy tierna sonrisa.

-Nee-chan esto es hermoso, arigato – sonrió con una de las sonrisas más cálidas que pudieran existir.

Por ultimo se acercó a Sasuke y le miro fijamente – Ah…Sasuke-kun…no te conozco muy bien…demo creo que eres una persona buena y te traje esto – estiro su mano sorprendiendo enormemente al joven Uchiha.

-Ah…Mitsuki…no era necesario… no sé que decir – Sasuke en verdad estaba hecho un lio y se sorprendía de la manera de hablar de la niña y además se sentía apenado ante aquel regalo, estiro su mano para recibir la cadena con el abanico de su clan que la niña le daba, se sonrojó **(¡Si! Sasuke se sonrojo, bueno en mi fic si, ya sabrán como se sintió:3) **y sonrió a la niña.

-¡jajá! ¡Sasuke jamás pensé verte tan humano! – Naruto se burlo ganándose un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo por parte de Sakura.

-Siempre tienes que salir con tus tonterías ¡baka! – Sakura estaba furiosa y lanzaba fuego con los ojos a Naruto que tenía un chichón más grande que su propio puño.

**-**Bien, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto y Sakura, seguramente Yamato y Kakashi les habrán hablado acerca de una misión para ustedes y por las caras que traían puedo notar que su misión unificación no resulto como quisieron – Miro a los 4 acusadoramente.

-Pues este muerto que no se ubica – Sasuke dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse la cadena.

-Y esta cacatúa que no puede ni concentrarse con una técnica que ni ruido hace – Sai respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Onii-chan, Sasuke-kun! – Mitsuki se levanto de golpe al escuchar lo anterior, había estado dándole una manzana a Ton-Ton que estaba a lado de Shizune.

-El empezó – Sai señalo a Sasuke

-Él fue quien dijo que mi cabello parecía una cacatúa – Sasuke señalo a Sai, de manera que ambos quedaron igual que unos niños de 5 años peleando por algo.

-¡Basta! – el grito de la Hokage hizo brincar incluso a Ton-Ton – ambos son igual a 2 niños de 5 años, y creo que ni Mitsuki se porto así – colocó una mano en el hombro de la niña

-No sé si eso fue un cumplido o que fue… - Mitsuki se rasco al cabeza al escuchar a la Hokage.

-Fue un cumplido linda, no te preocupes – Tsunade dio una suave palmada en su hombro – Bien, ahora les revelaré sus detalles de la misión, primero como Kakashi y Yamato les abran dicho, ellos no estarán con ustedes, será una misión solo de los 4, segundo tienen que mostrar los resultados de esta misión en 1 mes, y por ultimo, si no se obtienen los resultados esperados , uno de los dos se ira del equipo – A Sai se le contrajo el estomago mientras que a Sasuke se le erizo la piel con tan solo pensar el echo de separarse de su equipo – Bien aquí esta su misión – dijo apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Mitsuki, ella sonrió de lado.

-¿Donde? – Naruto miraba alrededor de Tsunade buscando – yo no veo nada Tsunade baachan

-¿Se refiere a Mitsuki Tsunade-sama? – Dijo Sakura jalando del cabello a Naruto.

-No…se refiere a Ton-Ton… ¡Claro que se refiere a mi! – Dijo la niña en tono de ironía.

-¿tu por qué Nee-chan? ¿Hiciste algo malo? – Sai miro a la niña al igual que lo haría una hermano mayor.

-¡No claro que no Onii-chan! No eh hecho nada malo – sonrió dulcemente haciendo que sus ojos aguamarina se vieran más tiernos

-¡Nada de eso!, los únicos que han hecho algo malo son ustedes dos – Tsunade señalo a Sasuke y Sai.

-Hmp… el muerto empezó – Sasuke no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Deberías de hablar menos medias de bailarina – Sai tampoco se echaría hacia atrás.

-Por Kami – Tsunade sobo su sien al escuchar a ambos chicos – Si, Mitsuki es su misión, vamos a comer algo y les diré bien todo.

-¡Vamos a comer ramen! – Naruto dijo bastante entusiasmado – tengo hambre –continuo sobándose su estomago que hacia ruido.

-Ah que más da – Tsunade comenzó a caminar seguida de Shizune y Ton-Ton.

Mitsuki se agarró de la mano de Sai y comenzaron a caminar, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke también echaron a andar lentamente, pronto llegaron a Ichiraku y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Soy una misión – dijo riendo Mitsuki, sacándole una risa a todos, menos Sasuke que él solo se limitó a sonreír que en opinión de todos ya era mucho.

-Bien, Mitsuki estará un mes aquí en Konoha ustedes se encargarán de ella, tendrán que hacer distintas cosas con ella, como entrenar e ir a distintos lugares cercanos aquí a Konoha para conseguir cosas que ella requiere – Tsunade hablo firme enfocando principalmente las expresiones del mas joven de los Uchiha, la verdad era que Gaara no había dado nada de detalles acerca de que o quien era la posible solución por lo tanto no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en una misión mas coherente.

-Es una misión…podría decirse como de ¿niñera? – Sasuke habló provocando que a Mitsuki se le medio atorara lo que estaba comiendo y le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No soy una niña Sasuke-kun – la niña levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke pero de una manera que hizo que a todos los presentes se les enchinara la piel, era la misma mirada de enojo que ponía Gaara en sus épocas asesinas, al fin y al cabo los ojos eran iguales a los de el solo que las ojeras eran menos marcadas en la niña – yo lo llamaría un entrenamiento, quiero mejorar con mi katana – continuo cambiando la mirada de enojo a su ternura habitual – y sé que tu eres muy bueno con ella.

-Arigato… agradezco el cumplido pero el manejo de una katana es algo complicado ¿Cómo es que tienes una? – medio sonrió a la niña.

-¿crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo Sasuke-kun? – la niña movió hacia enfrente el plato vació – podrías ver como lo hago ahora y así podrás decirme en que mejorar - sonrió

"_**Esa chiquilla, cree que una katana es cosa fácil como le pueden dar algo tan peligroso a alguien tan pequeño, será mejor decirle que si de una vez para evitar mas problemas, no soporto que ese muerto me vea de esa manera" – **_Esta bien, una pequeña batalla conmigo, no te preocupes no te haré daño, puedes mostrarme todas las habilidades que tengas con o sin katana – Dicho esto se puso de pie al igual que Mitsuki, mientras los demás dejaban sus platos y les comenzaban a seguir, a excepción de Naruto y Sai, puesto que el primero terminaba de comer su 3 plato de ramen y el segundo se veía que quería matar a Sasuke con la mirada.

Llegaron finalmente al campo de entrenamiento, todos miraban la escena entretenidos mientras tomaban un lugar a una distancia prudente de donde estaban los dos, Sai, Sakura y Naruto miraban con preocupación a Mitsuki, ella tenía una sonrisa bastante dulce en su rostro.

-Cacatúa – grito Sai – si le haces algo a Mitsuki te juro que…

-No te preocupes Onii-chan, no me pasara nada – Mitsuki no dejo terminar a Sai – Muy bien Sasuke-kun – Se desabrocho unos botones de la gabardina roja que llegaba a sus rodillas y de su espalda desenfundó una katana un poco mas pequeña que la de Sasuke, este le sonrió mientras tocaba el mango de la suya – comencemos…

Continuará…

**Bien minna hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me quedo un poco más corto pero es que no quería meterme mucho a lo que sigue por que si no se haría demasiado largo. En este capítulo me dedique un poco más a lo sentimental para conocer un poco mas a esta niña, y a lo tierno, como ven tiene una relación muy especial con Sai, un poco mas adelante explicaré el porqué, una pequeña aclaración acerca de la luna llena que estaba en el collar que le regalo a Sakura, Naruto y Sai… el nombre Mitsuki significa bella luna o luna llena así que por eso hehe, el de Sasuke no tiene dicha luna ¡eh! En fin espero les guste este capítulo y pronto regresaré con el siguiente, aprovecharé que tengo un poco de tiempo estas mini vacaciones de 1 semana ¡haha!**

**Arigato por leer n.n (sayonee!) **


	5. Chapter 5: Sabaku No Mitsuki

**(*Con lanza en mano* Lis… tienes mucho que explicar Ò_Ó) Ah! Onegai no me maten sé que soy horrible me eh tardado siglos y siglos en actualizar y me disculpo por esto Shukaku no incites a la violencia D: Gomen enserio es que ando con una de cosas en la escuela T_T viene el fin de mi vocacional y es muchas cosas que hacer… mi pobre Shukaku se arrancará la cola de desesperación D: Pero bueno espero que les guste este capítulo *mira a Shukaku* yo… daré una vuelta y ahora vengo hehe *se va* (Bien quede yo n.n… no la quiero matar solo era presión para que escribiera…) Si me matas no continuo ¡haha! *sale de nuevo corriendo* (Ò_Ó).**

**(Disfruten n.n)**

-Cacatúa – grito Sai – si le haces algo a Mitsuki te juro que…

-No te preocupes Onii-chan, no me pasara nada – Mitsuki no dejo terminar a Sai – Muy bien Sasuke-kun – Se desabrocho unos botones de la gabardina roja que llegaba a sus rodillas y de su espalda desenfundó una katana un poco más pequeña que la de Sasuke, este le sonrió mientras tocaba el mango de la suya – comencemos.

Sasuke miró de manera confiada a la niña _**"No tendré la necesidad de activar mi Sharingan" **_se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como la niña comenzaba a correr en su dirección, tomo el mango de su katana y la desenfundó.

Mitsuki hizo un movimiento que aparento que iba a atacar de frente a Sasuke, este coloco su katana para evitar el ataque, Mitsuki sonrió y de un brinco salto detrás de Sasuke – Fuuton Daitoppa! – de su espada envió varias ondas de aire que empujaron con fuerza a Sasuke, dado que él no lo esperaba, sin embargo rápidamente se logró reponer.

"_**Esa técnica ya es más avanzada para su edad… como demonios logra manejarla" **_– Debo admitir que es impresionante que sepas esa técnica a esa edad que tienes, pero aun así no soy tan débil – Sasuke ocultó la impresión que le había causado el uso de aquella técnica. Mitsuki corrió hacia él y de inmediato choco su katana contra la de Sasuke, _**"Si tiene fuerza esta niña"**_Sasuke en realidad hacia su buen esfuerzo para controlar a la niña, de un movimiento la alejo, a Mitsuki casi se le cae la katana pero al sostuvo fuertemente – Fuuton Daitoppa! – Nuevas ráfagas salieron, las cuales Sasuke pudo evadir brincando entre los árboles.

Todos los demás que observaban miraban impactados las técnicas usadas por Mitsuki, el control para poder canalizar chakra con un instrumento era de por sí difícil y aumentando que la técnica era nivel chuunin, ella apenas era nivel genin, Sai sonreía, al fin y al cabo siempre sentía a Mitsuki como una hermana pequeña y por lo tanto estaba orgulloso de sus grandes habilidades.

-Impresionante, ahora me toca – Sasuke corrió hacia ella – Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu – la enorme bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Mitsuki, todos miraron con preocupación y se prepararon para intervenir pero Sai hizo una seña con la mano para pedir que no intervinieran, la bola impacto en el lugar donde se encontraba la niña – Siempre eh creído que el Katon es increíble –todos miraron impactados hacia arriba para ver a Mitsuki bajando sobre en un pequeño remolino de viento – y quien mejor para mostrarnos la magnificencia de este elemento que un Uchiha – Mitsuki se paró en un árbol y miro al sorprendido Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Cómo? – Sasuke intento preguntar - ¿ah? Es solo una técnica para evadir otros jutsus, es genial nee? – Sonrió con orgullo – bien continuemos – Mitsuki se lanzó nuevamente contra Sasuke con su katana en mano y sosteniéndole fuertemente con ambas manos, Sasuke activó su Sharingan _**"No creí tener que usar esto pero esta pequeña es asombrosa". **_Ambas katanas chocaron fuertemente y comenzaron a forcejear, de un movimiento una descarga recorrió la katana de Sasuke, haciendo que Mitsuki soltara su Katana para evitar la descarga y que esta saliera volando lejos de ella, Mitsuki saltó hacia atrás para alejarse y ponerse a salvo del chidori de Sasuke - ¡Kakkoi! – gritó emocionada al ver el flujo de electricidad que corría desde la mano de Sasuke hasta la punta de la katana.

– Moo con razón Temari nee-san me regaña… me distraigo muy fácil – murmuró agachando la cabeza – en fin… aquí voy – hizo varios sellos con las manos, bastante rápido cabe decir – Ahí van – grito mientras que para el asombro de todos **(menos Sai)** metió su mano a la bolsa de tela lila y sacó una especie de látigo pero hecho de… ¡arena!, cuando lo termino de sacar lo movió hacia enfrente lanzando varias bolas de arena en contra de Sasuke, el las evitó aunque una logro golpearlo levemente, Mitsuki aprovecho ese descuido e intento agarrar con su látigo su Katana, sin embargo de un momento a otro Sasuke la tomo y la guardo en el estuche de la suya _**"Será mejor que tenga esta arma, así puedo aproximarme más a ella"- ¡**_Hey! Esa es mía, fue un regalo de Akira-san – Mitsuki hizo un leve puchero mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque con su látigo – La devolveré cuando esto acabe – Sasuke le sonrió mientras se apartaba del ataque.

Así continuaron lanzándose ataques durante un tiempo bastante prolongado, hasta que Mitsuki se detuvo y se alejó parándose en un árbol algo jadeante – Waa… - se quejó mientras metía de nuevo toda la arena a su bolsa – bien tengo que conseguir mi katana de nuevo – se rasco la nuca – Onii-chan ¡hola! – Saludo a Sai agitando su mano y sonriéndole, este le regreso el saludo - … - a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente _**"¿Acaso es tiempo de eso?"**_ – Katon: Housenka No Jutsu – Varias bolas salieron volando hacia Mitsuki, todos observaban detalladamente cada movimiento de la pelea y miraban con preocupación a ambos competidores, ambos ya lucían algo cansados, las bolas impactaron en el árbol, pero al desvanecerse ella ya no estaba ahí - ¿ahora dónde fue? – Sasuke comenzó a mirar en distintas direcciones buscándola.

"_**Moo…ese ataque por poco y me da… Sasuke-kun es genial pero ¡lo sabía! estoy un poco a su nivel…creo que es hora de usar esto último, ya no tengo mucho chakra para más" **_Mitsuki sonreía orgullosamente, estaba sentada escondida entre unos arbustos, rio un poco mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos que llevaba en la cintura – Ahí voy otra vez – murmuro mientras se volvía a levantar y miraba hacia donde Sasuke la buscaba.

-¿A dónde fue? Creí que esta vez sí le impactaría – Sasuke mantenía la guardia.

-Fuuton: kenkaze No Jutsu – una ráfaga de aire salió de entre los arboles e impactó contra Sasuke, este resistió los cortes que le hacía el aire, no eran muchos a comparación de los que le hacía cuando Temari se los lanzaba, esta ráfaga era de menor intensidad, Sasuke se disponía a atacar en dirección de donde había venido el ataque cuando sintió que algo lo agarraba por detrás y apretaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo - ¿Qué… que demonios? – giro su cabeza y vio una marioneta que con sus 4 brazos lo agarraba, se parecía mucho a Karasu de Kankuro en la forma del cuerpo pero la cara le recordaba a Mitsuki, Sasuke utilizó un poco de su chidori alrededor de su cuerpo y un poco de su fuerza para liberarse de la marioneta, esta se echó hacia atrás parándose a un lado de Mitsuki que acababa de salir de entre los árboles, ambos se miraron detenidamente.

- Eh Sasuke-kun, Mitsuki-chan, propongo un empate ¿qué les parece? – Sakura se paró en medio de ambos cuando vio lo cansados que se veían ambos.

- ¡Yo apoyo esa idea! – Naruto se paró a lado de Sakura, para que después los demás le siguieran.

-¿Empate? – Esa palabra simplemente no entraba en el vocabulario de Sasuke.

-Si… si podemos continuar ¿no es así Aya? – Mitsuki dijo mientras veía a la marioneta y esta juntaba sus manos para después separarlas lentamente dejando ver unos finos hilos.

-Nee-chan – Sai se paró alado de la niña y le miro con ternura y preocupación.

-Moo…está bien… ¿un empate Sasuke-kun? – camino hacia el soltando los hilos de chakra de una de sus manos y estirándola hacia él.

-Hm… - Sasuke tomo la mano de la niña y no dijo nada, obviamente no lo aceptaría, si a él le preguntaban si había quedado en un empate con una niña el contestaría que no, que solo la saludaba **(¬¬ siempre de ingenioso Sasuke)**.

-Ten – le dijo sacando la katana de la niña y entregándosela – eh sentido que es una buena espada.

-Arigato – sonrió y tomo la katana – ¡hai! Akira-san es un genio en la creación de espadas y armas en Suna – dijo guardando nuevamente la espada en su espalda y quitándose la gabardina roja dejando ver el vestido color gris con detalles en rojo y negro y unos mallones que llegaban debajo de las rodillas de color gris – Onii-chan ¿me llevas? – La niña miro con dulzura a Sai con esos ojos convincentes que incluso harían que Sasuke hubiera aceptado llevarla.

Sai suspiro ante aquella mirada y se agacho para que la niña subiera a sus espalda – te dije que no te esforzaras de más **(¿cuándo se lo dijo? O_o hehe imaginen que si se lo dijo xD) – ¿**Vamos al parque?

-Ah…Onii-chan, no me esforcé de más… ¡hai! ¡Vamos! Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, ¡vamos! – dijo emocionada.

-Lo siento nena, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – Tsunade y Shizune suspiraron – nos veremos después ¿está bien?

-Yamato y yo también nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer… será en otra ocasión Mitsuki-sama – Se disculparon Kakashi y Yamato.

-Moo… está bien… en otra ocasión – levanto la mirada y les sonrió dulcemente – ¡cuídense! – agito su mano en señal de despedida.

- Recuerden en un mes quiero resultados y espero lo mejor – Tsunade miro a Sai y Sasuke severamente – adiós – se despidió de Mitsuki y los demás para después salir junto con Shizune, Kakashi y Yamato.

-Bueno… ¡vamos ya! – Mitsuki se estaba desesperando y daba pequeños saltos en la espalda de Sai.

-¿En el parque podemos comer algo? Muero de hambre – Naruto se sobaba la panza mientras emprendían el camino.

-Naruto tu siempre con tus tonterías – Sakura estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

-Mitsuki-chan ¿y esa marioneta? – Naruto continuó cuando vio que la niña aun venia moviendo a la marioneta con una mano y la hacía caminar o dar pequeños salto o dar vueltas.

- Fue un regalo de Kankuro nii-san, como regalo de graduación de la academia, ya sabes por graduarme tan joven – sonrió mientras veía a la marioneta – la llamé Aya por la capacidad que tiene para formar los hilos y extenderlos además Kankuro nii-san la hizo parecida a mí y le grabo una luna en la frente – hizo que la marioneta caminara frente a Naruto para que le viera la luna.

-Wow, Kankuro hace cosas increíbles – Naruto la veía con atención

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque donde algunos niños correteaban, Sai bajó a la niña en el pasto y ella se sentó para después acostarse totalmente sobre el – Ah… Ojalá en Suna hubiera árboles y pasto – suspiró mientras Sai se sentaba a su lado.

-Mitsuki-chan necesito curarte esas heridas al igual que a Sasuke-kun, ven aquí – Sakura se acercó a donde estaba la niña junto con Sasuke, él se veía pensativo.

-¿heridas? No tengo… - se miró el brazo y vio una cortada un poco profunda – Oh…Ok - extendió su brazo hacia Sakura – ¿Tu estas bien Sasuke-kun? – la niña miro con ternura al chico.

-Si… esa ráfaga se sintió un poco fuerte…así que ¿tienes naturaleza viento? – Sasuke estaba intrigado por saber sobre aquella niña.

-Hai… y tengo la mejor maestra, Temari nee-san es increíble con su abanico, ella me enseño a canalizar mis técnicas, también quería que utilizara uno pero soy algo necia y no quería utilizar un abanico, fue cuando Akira-san me hizo esta katana para que de una vez aprendiera – Mitsuki sonreía mientras Sakura curaba sus heridas.

- ¿Cómo puedes controlar la arena? Creí que eso era habilidad del Jinchuuriki del Ichibi – En verdad eso le había impactado mucho.

-Ah respecto a eso… pues una vez en la academia cuando estudiábamos la historia de los Kazekage de Suna encontré al 3 Kazekage con su arena férrea y después a mi abuelo con su polvo dorado y me dije Ellos no eran portadores de Shukaku así que ¿por qué no puedo manejarla yo? –Mitsuki hizo movimientos graciosos mientras hacia una voz de ella un poco más pequeña – así que llegando a mi casa le dije a papa y me dijo que era algo interesante y que era una buena idea, así que nos metimos a una sala en donde hay muchas cosas de los kazekages y cosas así y encontramos varios pergaminos y ahí después de mucho trabajo logre controlar la arena… ah recuerdo que ese día papa me apapacho mucho y me regalo unos dulces – Sasuke escuchaba con atención aquel relato , aun no podía imaginar a un Gaara tan humano y mucho menos cariñoso, además de que era impactante que pudiera controlar esas cosas – aunque papa dijo que puedo controlarla por que tanto el como mi abuelo podían manejarla y no se si afecte en que él sea el Kazekage – se encogió de hombros – y las marionetas pues Kankuro nii-san es el mejor de todo Suna, aunque él se desespera más rápido por que hago cosas como estas – miro a su marioneta que estaba como "bailando" – me pongo a hacer este tipo de cosas y se desquicia… gracias al cielo que Temari nee-san puede ponerlo en su lugar y además papa y yo siempre jugamos con el amenazándolo con ponerle misiones del menor rango para que cuide niños – dijo mientras reía.

-Aun así esa técnica me cansa un poco y aun no la domino al cien, pero en fin…. Naruto-kun ¡mira! ¡Helado! Compremos uno anda ¡vamos! – de un salto se puso de pie y saco un pergamino en el cual después de unos cuantos sellos quedo sellado con el nombre de "Aya" y la marioneta se desvaneció, Mitsuki se coloco de nuevo el pergamino en la cintura y jalo a Naruto para que se parara – Sakura-chan también acompáñanos… Onii-chan te traeré el de siempre….Sasuke-kun ¿de que lo quieres? - comenzó a buscar nuevamente algo en su mochila – de chocolate estaría bien…gracias – contesto con una voz un poco suave – Ok…ahora volvemos – Mitsuki corrió mientras que Sakura y Naruto miraron con preocupación a Sai y Sasuke que permanecieron sentados.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, nadie decía nada, Sai miraba hacia el lugar donde Mitsuki se encontraba formada por los helados, Sakura y Naruto discutían de algo ya que Naruto tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, Sasuke también los miraba pero mas en especifico a la niña – Cuanto has mejorado nee-chan – Sai murmuro, sin embargo fue escuchado por Sasuke - ¿Qué dices muerto? Aunque esa niña es increíble, pero tiene varias fallas con la katana – Sasuke recordó que aunque hacia mucha fuerza no podía mantenerla tan bien manejada – Yo le empecé a enseñar, cacatúa – Sai lo miro de reojo – Ahora veo por qué no es tan buena, una pequeña Tanto no se compara con una katana – Se rio Sasuke - ¡Jajá! Es obvio que estas enojado porque quedaste empatado con una niña de 10 años – Sai sonrió con malicia – No fue un empate yo gane y eso quedo claro ¡muerto fresco! – Sasuke comenzaba a irritarse – Claro, claro lo que digas medias de bailarina, debiste de haber visto tu cara cuando ella realizaba esas técnicas – Otra vez esa pelea comenzaba a surgir – Si las hice ¿Qué? Si tu hubieras peleado contra ella no hubieras tenido ni la mas mínima oportunidad muerto – Ambos se miraron – medias de bailarina que orgulloso eres… mira que ni aceptar algo como esto…- una de sus tantas sonrisas se dibujo - ¿aceptar que? Ya te dije ¡yo gane muerto!

-Ah sabía que no lo aceptarías tan fácilmente Sasuke-sempai – Mitsuki regreso haciendo que ambos dieran un ligero brinco por la impresión – No se les puede ni dejar un minuto solos sin que peleen … Moo… ten Onii-chan – le extendió una helado de vainilla, él lo tomo un poco apenado por lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Sempai? En todo caso sería tu sensei ya que soy de un rango mucho mayor al tuyo… - Sasuke tomo el helado que Sakura le daba.

Mitsuki suspiro para luego sentarse a lado de Sai y darle un leve jalón de orejas – no me dijiste que tu eras el mayor… no parece nee? – Sai soltó una risa nerviosa, muy en el fondo sabia que en realidad se comportaba como niño , pero era algo que ese Uchiha le provocaba y no podía evitar discutir con el. Cuando Mitsuki lo soltó continuaron comiendo el helado y platicando algunas cosas.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse – Bien vayamos de una vez a casa, Tsunade-sama dijo que nos quedáramos en la tuya ¿no es así Sai? – Sakura se puso de pie siendo seguida por todos.

-Hai…al fin y al cabo tiene muchas habitaciones que yo ni ocupo, así que vamos – comenzó a caminar, al principio la niña camino cerca de el pero después de que esta se diera cuenta de que Sasuke caminaba solo se acercó a él. Sai solo la siguió con la mirada.

-Bien yo me voy… mañana los veré – Naruto se despido de todos.

-Naruto-kun saluda a Hinata-chan de mi parte, espero poder verla en este tiempo ah y dale esto – Mitsuki le extendió un libro – Papa se los envía, son algunas historias que me leía a mi cuando era mas pequeña, para que lo tengan listo – sonrió.

-Arigato Mitsuki-chan, descansa adiós – Naruto desapareció.

-Tampoco me gustan lo empates – Mitsuki hablo interrumpiendo el silencio entre ambos – en la academia no me gustaba empatar, siempre estaba enfocada a ganar.

-Es lo que debe de ser, los empates son como una excusa – Sasuke se sorprendió que le contara eso.

-También pensaba lo mismo, pero un día papa me dijo que los empates no eran un excusa por nuestra falta de habilidad, si no que eran un camino sabio, al principio no lo entendí, me dije ah cosas de Kages, pero después recapacite y pude entenderlo, no son excusas son solo una manera de respeto hacia el otro competidor, con esto demuestras que tal vez no este a tu nivel o que tu seas mejor que el, si no que estas diciendo que respetas su habilidad y lo reconoces como un buen ninja o al menos eso entendí yo – Mitsuki se encogió de hombros

Sasuke la miro y no dijo nada, para su fortuna llegaron a la casa y Sai y Sakura se acercaron para abrir la puerta, Mitsuki entro emocionada - ¡que casota Onii-chan! – Camino por todas la habitaciones - ¡kyaa! – grito eufórica cuando entro a una habitación, todos fueron rápido a ver y se quedaron asombrados, Sai sonrió – Onii-chan todo lo conservaste igual – corrió y abrazo fuertemente al mencionado – incluso el dibujo de tu y yo en el ave, o al menos creo que intente dibujar un ave – rio mientras continuaba con el abrazo.

-Claro que si nee-chan, todo esta igual como lo dejaste la última vez que estuviste aquí – Sai correspondía el abrazo.

-Bien… ya es algo tarde, Sain puedes mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones – Sakura sonrió burlonamente.

-Claro fea, síganme, muerto trata de no ensuciar mucho – se dirigió con otra sonrisa burlona a ambos, haciendo que Mitsuki le mirara con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Mitsuki – Sasuke habló sorprendiendo a la niña – mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento así que descansa bien – a la niña le brillaron los ojos de felicidad – Hai ¡Sasuke-kun! – Daba pequeños saltos en su lugar – esa no es manera de hablarle a tu sempai Mitsuki – esa palabra hizo que Mitsuki sonriera ampliamente y diera otros saltos de felicidad – Hai Sasuke-sempai… eso quiere decir que reconoces que estoy un poco mas debajo de tu nivel ¿verdad? – Le miro directo a los ojos – no solo lo reconozco, respeto tus habilidades – le dirigió una sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes había visto en Sasuke – ahora descansa – se despidió dejando a la niña sintiéndose orgullosa a mas no poder.

"_**Jamás pensé que diría eso en mi vida… en especial a una niña…Sabaku no Mitsuki eres alguien especial" **_Sasuke sonreía para si.

"_**Mitsuki….gracias al cielo que aceptamos tu misión" **_Sakura miraba con orgullo a Sasuke.

"_**Nee-chan…mira que hacer decir a ese payaso orgulloso" **_ Sai miro de reojo a la niña y sonrió con calidez.

Mañana comenzaría la verdadera misión.

Continuará…

**(Hasta aquí este capitulo n.n) Volví… al parecer Shukaku ya se calmo así que estoy segura por ahora hehe… bien ¿Qué les pareció? Gomen si la batalla no es así muy wow demo es la primera lucha que escribo así que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como nota les dejo que Aya significa tejer seda por eso hago referencia a lo de los hilos y Akira es el nombre del que le da la voz a Gaara en el anime haha, Mitsuki la siento como proyección mía, es el primer personaje que es de mi total invención tanto en forma de ser como en todo lo demás y ya me eh encariñado con ella, así que tal vez aparezca en otros fics, no como la hija de Gaara pero aparecerá hehe. En fin aquí es donde pueden ver por que no la pude poner tan pequeña si no imaginense una niña de 5 con todas esas habilidades xD espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews por que el pasado nadie me dejo T_T lloro, pero bueno se los agradeceré si me dejan n.n. nuevamente gomen por tardarme en actualizar. Intentare ya no tanto. Espero sus reviews.**

**Sayonara ^^ (Sayonee!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Un paso hacia adelante

**Soy una horrible y pésima escritora *aura negra alrededor* (**_**Ah eh, si ¡Konichiwa! Bien Lis esta un poco deprimida porque se ha tardado demasiado en escribir este capítulo…pero no ha sido tu culpa nee?)**_** *Hecha bolita en la esquina con una cobija* pésima… (**_**Eh…ok….bien demo después de tanta espera ha podido completar este episodio y esperamos que lo disfruten, y espero que la entiendan el examen a universidad y el fin de semestre la tiene hecha un zombie ) **_**tengo que completar…tarea…examen a universidad…exámenes finales… **_**(Bien creo que le prepararé un cafecito mientras tanto ¡disfruten este capítulo!) **_

_**(Oh casi lo olvido… aquí va el disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto nos pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo Mitsuki me pertenece, ella si es total invención nuestra n.n) **_

**Si disfruten…**

Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió un rayo de sol que pegaba directamente a sus ojos, se sentó sobre la cama y se estiro para después mirar a su alrededor, **"Cierto…ahora estoy en Konoha en casa de ese muerto" **miro la habitación y no pudo evitar recordar un poco a su propia habitación de cuando era niño, le daba un cierto aire a su antigua casa **"Debo de haber estado realmente cansado para dormir en una casa ajena" **se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, poco a poco la abrió y miro hacia afuera, era un día agradable, el sol no era tan luminoso como para molestar y el aire era una brisa refrescante **, **miraba hacia afuera y escucho unas risas que venían del cuarto de abajo **"Mitsuki"** el nombre de la niña llego de nuevo a su mente, rio ante el recuerdo de su pelea con ella y recordó que le había dicho la noche anterior que entrenarían, así que suspiró y se decidió a bajar al lugar de donde provenían las risas.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Te he dicho que no sabes cocinar así que no metas la mano! Además de que yo quería preparar el desayuno…-Mitsuki tenía en la mano una pala y estaba parada enfrente de la estufa.

-Estoy seguro de que un pan tostado si lo puedo cocinar nee-chan… y ¿quién dice que yo hare el desayuno? –Sai se sentó en la mesa a lado de Sakura que estaba leyendo una revista y de repente soltaba una que otra risa en las "discusiones" que tenían Sai y Mitsuki.

-No Onii-chan no sabes – soltó una risa - ¡Buenos días Sasuke-sempai! – saludo a Sasuke que venía entrando a la cocina aun con su pijama compuesta de una playera blanca y un pantalón azul marino – he preparado el desayuno… necesitamos energía para hoy por que será un día productivo – dijo mientras revolvía la olla que tenía lo que parecía ser ramen, miro al reloj y soltó un pequeño suspiro – ya se están tardando, pero espero que lleguen pronto.

-Buenos días Mitsuki, buenos días Sakura….buenos día muerto – saludo mientras se sentaba en la mesa al otro lado de Sakura, quien dejo de inmediato la revista que estaba leyendo para regresar el saludo - ¿Qué cocinas? Huele bien – dijo al fin ignorando la mirada que le echaba Sai.

-Já, buenos días cacatúa, al fin te decidiste a despertar – contesto burlonamente Sai mientras se llevaba su pan a la boca

-Pues yo si hice algo productivo ayer, por lo tanto si me canse, no como otros… - Sasuke cerró los ojos y se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla de lleno.

Sai estuvo a punto de contestar algo pero se detuvo ante el golpeteo en la puerta de entrada – yo abro – dijo levantándose de la silla pero la carrera de Mitsuki le impidió continuar.

-¡No! Yo voy, yo voy – dijo corriendo apresuradamente a la puerta, cuando llego la abrió y grito felizmente – ¡Hinata-sama! – corrió y abrazo a la chica de ojos perla – ¿Te gusto nuestro regalo? – sin soltar el abrazo pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella-

-Mitsuki-chan que alegría verte de nuevo…claro que me gusto es un libro muy hermoso agradece a Gaara-sama por el cuándo lo veas de nuevo, escuche que te graduaste de la academia ¿no es así? – Caminó dentro de la casa una vez que el abrazo termino – Buenos días a todos, espero no molestar – entro saludando a todos quienes se pusieron de pie para saludarla.

-No digas eso Hinata-sama, eres mi invitada de honor así que no molestas y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el libro, era mi favorito cuando era pequeña…y etto….si me gradué de la academia – esta última frase lo dijo agachando un poco la cabeza y jugando levemente con sus dedos.

-Claro, claro, olvídense de mi – la voz de Naruto sonó de detrás de Hinata con un toque de exageración como el solía hacerlo – como a mi si me vieron ayer me ignoran hoy.

-¡Naruto-kun no digas tonterías! Yo no me olvido de ti, ni tampoco Onii-chan, ni Sakura-chan ni Sasuke-sempai – Mitsuki se cruzó de brazos mientras veía acusadoramente a Naruto.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de alguien tan escandaloso y molesto como tu Naruto? – Sasuke camino hacia el chico que reía nerviosamente ante la mirada de Mitsuki, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón – Sakura hablo después de ayudar a Hinata a sentarse.

-¿Eso es un cumplido o qué? – Naruto se les quedo mirando fijamente – y ¿Cómo está eso de sempai?, hasta donde yo me quedé Sasuke se reusaba a eso

-Ah pues es mi sempai y hoy entrenaremos – le sonrió dulcemente – y supongo que es un cumplido… a su manera claro esta…

-Yo no me olvido de ti Naruto, eres alguien importante porque gracias a ti recupere mis sentimientos y forme lazos con las personas de nuevo – Sai le sonrió a Naruto

-Oh…Sai… ¿Qué les cuesta a ustedes dos tener algo más de sentimientos conmigo? – Exagero nuevamente al dirigirse a Sasuke y Sai, ante esa acción todos soltaron una risa, Sasuke menos fuerte que los otros pero era algo.

La puerta sonó una vez más y esta vez Mitsuki solo sonrió maliciosamente y le pidió a Sai que abriera por favor, ante esa acción Sai la miro sospechosamente y no lo quedo más que dirigirse a la puerta, cuando abrió se quedó un poco tenso y apretó la perilla de la puerta – I… ¿Ino?... buenos di…días – tartamudeo un poco ante la presencia de la chica.

-Buenos días Sai-kun, espero no molestar – sonrió de una manera dulce, causando que a Sai se le subiera un poco el color a las mejillas.

-Claro que no molestas Ino-san ¿no es así Onii-chan? Me alegro de que hayas venido ¡arigato! –Mitsuki llego de atrás y quito la mano de Sai de la perilla de la puerta – pasa ya estamos todos.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme Mitsuki-chan… y ¿Cómo estas Sai-kun? – Dijo entrando un poco apretada ya que Sai apenas y se había movido para dejarla pasar, aún estaba en un poco de shock – buenos días a todos – saludo alegremente.

-Ah…linda, bien, todo bien solo aquí con mi traviesa nee-chan en casa – apretó un poco el brazo de Mitsuki y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, esta solo se rio – bien nee-chan ¿ya no falta nadie más?

-Nop, estamos todos Onii-chan – le sonrió pícaramente a Sakura quien solo asintió y le dijo a Ino que se sentara a lado de Hinata, de manera que solo quedaban dos sillas juntas, una quedaba a lado de Sasuke y la otra a lado de Ino, Sai iba a sentarse a lado de Sasuke pero en cuanto lo vio recapacito y estaba por sentarse en la otra cuando vio a Ino, se quedó un momento pasmado y después les dirigió una mirada asesina a Sakura y Mitsuki, ante la cual ellas rieron con complicidad – Yo voy a lado de Sasuke-sempai eh Onii-chan – no podía contenerse de la risa – bien, espero que les guste, lo aprendí a hacer de…ah de… del señor del lugar a donde te gusta ir Naruto-kun – le sonrió a todos mientras servía en los platos.

-Eres increíble Mitsuki-chan, seguramente estará delicioso y que bueno porque ¡tengo mucha hambre! – Naruto contesto sobándose la panza que rugía igual que un león hambriento - ¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar?

-Ah pues, es una curiosa historia… Temari nee-san no es muy buena cocinera y Kankuro nii-san y yo hicimos un plan para no morir o matar a alguien por intoxicación, así que fui a un curso para cocinar… la idea inicial era que el fuera pero digamos que casi acaba rompiéndole una pala en la cabeza al sensei…ya saben no es muy paciente que digamos y pues por eso… - Mitsuki se rio nerviosa mientras se sentaba a la mesa una vez que termino de servir.

-Huele delicioso – Ino sonrió a la niña – Sai-kun ¿podrías pasarme una servilleta?

-Claro linda…ten… - Sai se quedó inmóvil ya que al momento de pasarle la servilleta, sabrá dios como pero su mano quedo arriba de la de Ino, el cálido contacto con su mano le hizo sonrojarse al igual que a la chica, Sasuke soltó un pequeño sonido de risa y tanto Sai como Ino separaron la mano con una risa nerviosa, intentando disimular el sonrojo cada vez más notable en sus pálidas mejillas, siendo mucho más notorio en la piel de Sai por ser mucho más pálido que los demás.

Mitsuki soltó una risa de complacencia y miro a Sai que aún no podía bajar el color de sus mejillas – Hinata-sama ¿Cuánto falta para conocer a mis sobrinos? – sonrió a la chica despegando por fin la vista de su adorado Onii-chan.

-Exactamente de eso queríamos hablar…son gemelos – se sonrojo un poco Hinata al mirar a Naruto que reía felizmente ante las palabras de su prometida.

-¡Claro que si! Serán dos pequeñines que atender oh serán tan bonitos – dijo acariciando la panza de Hinata – cada día agradezco más el haberme comprometido contigo Hinata-chan – dijo dando un beso inesperado en los labios haciendo que esta se pusiera aún mas roja.

-¡Kawaii! – grito emocionada Mitsuki al verlos.

El resto del desayuno paso sin más sobresaltos más que las miradas ocasionales que Ino y Sai se daban, haciendo que Mitsuki los viera felizmente, una vez que terminó se fueron todos quedando solamente Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Mitsuki.

-¿alguna otra sorpresa que me tengas que dar nee-chan? – Sai miraba a la niña fijamente.

-No. O eso creo, suelo olvidar cosas…en todo caso no se, por que tenemos que entrenar Sasuke-sempai y yo – dijo acomodando su mochila.

Sai solo pudo suspirar ante las palabras de su querida niña y caminar resignado junto con todos con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, en su camino no despego ni por un segundo la vista de Sasuke, quien caminaba platicando con Mitsuki – Sai, ¿Por qué esa mirada tan fija? – Naruto preguntó sacándolo de su concentración total.

-No confío en el, no quiero dejarlo solo con ella – hablo seriamente mientras volvía su mirada hacia ambos

-Ya te he dicho Sai, Sasuke no haría nada estúpido –sonrió el chico, aunque sentía mucho pesar el que su amigo no pudiera confiar en su mejor amigo.

Sai solo suspiro y continuaron con su camino hasta que llegaron al campo, donde Sakura se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, leía una revista, aunque Sai pudo notar que solo era un objeto para aparentar y disimular las miradas de paloma atolondrada hacia Sasuke "**¿Qué le ve?" **se pregunto, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió después de recordar que Suigetsu le había dicho que era muy parecido a Sasuke, se sentó en un árbol que estaba más cerca de donde Mitsuki y Sasuke se preparaban para entrenar – Ten cuidado con el… - dijo ganándose una mirada de coraje por parte de Sakura

-Onii-chan, deja de preocuparte tanto, Sasuke-sempai no me haría nada malo, nee Sasuke-sempai? – sonrió al chico mientras este solo asentía con una mueca de enojo.

El día comenzó a correr lentamente, Mitsuki y Sasuke practicaban algunos movimientos con la katana, en ocasiones ella se desesperaba y se quedaba cruzada de brazos sin decir nada **"Tiene el mismo temperamento que su padre y tíos juntos" **pensó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a explicarle todo desde el inicio – bien, es momento de tomar un descanso, no es bueno sobre esforzarse – dijo después de que miro hacia el cielo que comenzaba a atardecer y también acariciando la cabeza de la niña y desacomodando un poco su peculiar cabello, a lo cual ella sonrió y comenzó a acomodar su cabello mientras caminaba en dirección a Sai, quien había sacado una libreta y estaba dibujando algo, Sasuke la siguió un momento con la mirada para después caminar en dirección a sus compañeros, suspiró cuando vio que Naruto estaba profundamente dormido sobre su mochila – Dobe… - dijo entre dientes, iba a sentarse cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre el, pensando que era Sai volteo en su dirección, solo para encontrarlo a él sonriéndole alegremente a la niña que se escondía detrás de una libreta con un "dibujo" en ella, si así podía llamársele a ese conjunto de rayones juntos, iba a seguir con lo suyo cuando sintió un rápido movimiento de reojo, se trataba de su querida amiga Sakura, quien había estado observándolo y que en el momento en que se sintió descubierta jalo la revista a una altura en la que tapaba su cara, Sasuke medio sonrió y se sentó a lado de ella, provocándole un sonrojo notable – Sakura… escuché que tu entrenaste con Tsunade y eres especialista en ninjuntsus médicos ¿no es así?, escuche que eres bastante increíble con ellos – pregunto haciendo temblar a la chica con la sola mención de su nombre.

-Ah…Sasuke-kun…a-así es… Tsunade-sama es mi maestra y también s-soy capaz de manipular casi a la perfección mi chakra – tartamudeo un poco al sentir a su amado tan cerca.

-Eso es bueno….Sakura…yo…-Sasuke comenzó a hablar un poco inseguro, pero alguien interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-¡Pelo de chicle! ¡Sasuke-kun! – Karin llegó corriendo a su lado, provocando que a Sakura se le encendiera la cara de coraje – No esperaba encontrarlos por aquí ¿Qué tal les va con su misión? – dijo burlonamente al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante – que patético Naruto – continuó burlándose al ver como el chico había brincado del susto por su grito.

-No lo culpo, tu voz asusta incluso a un espíritu del mas allá, bueno no asustar mas bien…lo hartarías con esa voz tan chillona – Suigetsu, quien venía alado de Juugo se rio

-Concuerdo contigo – dijo Sakura al notar tan molesta a la chica de lentes – cuatro ojos ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues que pensabas, es medio inútil y quería vagar por ahí para evitar que alguien le pidiera algo – Suigetsu continuó dando un codazo a Juugo quien comenzó a reír junto con su amigo.

-Idiotas… - Karin estuvo a punto de golpear salvajemente a sus compañeros de no ser por que Mitsuki se acercaba a lado de Sai - ¿eh? ¿Y esa niña quien es? – dijo mirándole fijamente el cabello.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku No Mitsuki… gusto en conocerlos Karin-san, Suigetsu-san y Juugo-san y yo soy la misión del equipo 7 – sonrió dulcemente

-Mucho gusto, pequeña – sonrió Suigetsu mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Suigetsu! Se mas respetuoso, ¿Qué no vez que ella es la hija del Kazekage?...mil disculpas por la descortesía de mi compañero Mitsuki-sama – habló Juugo dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Jajá, no hay problema, jamás me a gustado esa clase de formalidades, después de todo el Kazekage es papa, no yo, así que no hay problema Juugo-san –sonrió dulcemente al chico, este le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres la misión del equipo de Sasuke-kun? – Miró burlonamente Karin – Creí que les darían una misión más complicada, no pensé que les dejarían cuidar a una bebe – sonrió de manera burlona.

-Karin…

-Uy…

-Hm…

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke le hicieron ver que algo había hecho mal.

-¿Qué? Pues es la verdad esperaba una misión más difícil, por cierto, niña ¿Cómo tienes la banda de Suna sin haberte graduado de la academia? ¿Tienes privilegios por tu familia? Aquí en Konoha se gana con esfuerzo, que mal, creí que Suna era igual pero… - se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Mitsuki con la cabeza agachada, de un momento a otro todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando la niña alzó la mirada, con la cara de asesina, igualita al Kage de Suna.

-Creí que alguien como tu tendría más cortesía al hablarme…creí que eras otro tipo de persona, pero veo que me puedo equivocar al juzgar a una chica por su apariencia – todos incluido Sai, se sorprendieron del tono de enojo y seriedad tan profundo de la pequeña niña que segundos antes había mostrado una ternura desbordante – para tu grandísima información, me gradué de la academia este año, tengo 10 años y ya me gradué ¿tu a que edad te graduaste?, por lo tanto te pido por favor que no hables mal de Suna en frente de mi… por tu bien – termino volteándose hacia su hermanito, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la niña no cambio a su ternura habitual, como lo había hecho cuando el menciono lo de "bebe".

-¡Já! pequeña, eres mi ídolo, creo que me agradas más que cuando me hablaste – Suigetsu sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de Karin.

-Mocosa, esta bien, no exageres las cosas, aun así eres nivel genin, yo soy nivel jounin así que dejémoslo así antes de que salgas lastimada – sonrió.

Inesperadamente Mitsuki invoco a Aya, quien apareció a su lado con los brazos extendidos y los hilos colgando de sus manos, mientras que el látigo de arena rodeaba su cintura y brazos, la arena circulaba velozmente por alrededor de ella, esa imagen dejo paralizados a todos, esa imagen para nada era la que tenían de aquella niña tierna que los acompañaban, incluso sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos con el cabello de su fleco.

-Nee-chan… - Sai miro con total preocupación a su pequeña hermana.

-¡Já! Mocosa no me retes que…- Karin comenzó a burlarse, pero fue detenida por quien menos lo esperaba

-Karin basta… ¡deja a Mitsuki en paz! – Sasuke se paró enfrente de Mitsuki sorprendiendo enormemente a Sai y los demás – ella es más capaz de lo que tu crees, podría vencerte fácilmente, deja de burlarte, no es ninguna bebe, es igual de capaz que yo, incluso esta una décima debajo de mi nivel con la katana.

-Sasuke-kun… - Karin estaba completamente en shock – cre-creo que tienes razón, me deje llevar…Mitsuki-sama…lo-lo lamento – dijo mirando a Mitsuki quien permaneció en la misma posición sin contestar nada – lo lamento, nos vemos después – contesto Karin, se veía a kilómetros lo apenada que estaba – lo siento… -dijo dando vuelta y desapareciendo entre los árboles, siendo seguida por Juugo y Suigetsu quienes se despidieron de todos.

-Nee-chan…cálmate, ella se ha ido – Sai hablaba con un tono tranquilo pero preocupado, intentaba calmar a su querida hermana que tenía la misma posición.

-¡NADIE PUEDE HABLAR MAL DE SUNA! ¡NO SOY UN BEBE! ¡NO TENGO PRIVILEGIOS! – el grito de Mitsuki asustó a todos.

-Mitsuki-chan…cálmate…ella no sabía lo que decía – Naruto intentaba calmar a la niña aunque estaba temeroso por su actitud.

-Naruto tiene razón, ella es muy impulsiva…solo dice cosas por decir, no lo piensa bien – Sakura hablaba en un tono tierno para calmar a la niña.

-Mitsuki, no tienes que probarle nada a ella, ella solamente se emociona de más y dice cosas que no son ciertas, tu eres muy fuerte, eres más capaz que yo o cualquiera de los que estamos aquí – Sasuke hablo en un tono que dejo sin palabras a todos, nadie había visto a ese orgulloso muchacho hablar así.

-La cacatúa tiene razón nee-chan no tienes que probarle nada a nadie, eres muy capaz y es increíble las cosas que puedes hacer – Sai habló con cierto tono de asombro ante las palabras de su compañero.

Mitsuki comenzó a bajar los brazos mientras que la arena volvía lentamente a su bolsa y la marioneta bajaba sus brazos para después desaparecer luego de unos sellos hechos por ella, los ojos de Mitsuki recobraron lentamente su brillo habitual de ternura – Onii-chan…Sasuke-sempai…Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan…yo… yo…lo siento – dijo bajando su cabeza, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos – es solo que…no puedo escuchar eso…

Sai caminó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente – tranquila nee-chan, yo te entiendo y lo sabes – la alzó cargándola como niña pequeña, con su cabeza recargada en su hombro, ella sollozaba silenciosamente, Sasuke la miró con preocupación -¿puedo? – dijo señalándola a lo cual Sai lo miro totalmente impactado – S-si – dijo al fin separando un poco a Mitsuki de si y bajándola de nuevo al piso, Sasuke sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella para cargarla del mismo modo que Sai, ella continuó sollozando en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Bien…vamos a casa – dijo Sai después de quedar en shock por la escena.

Recogió sus cosas y se disponía a caminar, pero se detuvo y se agachó para recoger la pequeña mochila de Sasuke, ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, Naruto y Sakura quedaron impactados por lo que acababa de pasar, pero los siguieron silenciosamente, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente al ver a Sasuke de esa manera, Naruto también sintió calidez en su corazón al ver a sus compañeros así.

Naruto se despidió en el camino que se separaba para ir a su casa, Mitsuki se despidió con una leve sonrisa, a Naruto se le encogió el corazón al ver a la niña que siempre estaba rebosante de felicidad con un semblante tan triste, dio un suave beso en su frente para después despedirse de los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura se apresuró a cocinar algo, después de la cena Sai llevo a dormir a Mitsuki quien se veía muy agotada, poco después regreso al comedor donde Sakura se encontraba limpiando el pasillo que daba al jardín, mientras que Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando el emblema del clan Uchiha que Mitsuki le había dado – Cacatúa… - Sai comenzó a hablar con cierto tono de incomodidad – yo… te doy las gracias por haberme ayudado a calmar a Mitsuki.

-Hm muerto, sabía que podía ayudar, ¿Por qué se puso así? – Preguntó, Sai solo bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Cosas que tal vez ella te cuente, pero aun así gracias por ayudarme, aparentas ser un idiota orgulloso pero si eres bueno con las palabras y al parecer Mitsuki te ha tomado cariño. – Le dijo provocando un leve tic en la ceja de Sasuke por la mención de "idiota orgulloso"

-De alguna manera, creo que también le he tomado afecto a esa pequeña…tu aparentas ser un muerto recién declarado e inservible pero si funcionas – rio un poco Sasuke.

-Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo Cacatúa – ambos soltaron una leve risa, que hizo que a Sakura se le iluminara el corazón.

Continuará…

**(**_**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo….parece que las cosas se están arreglando… eso es bueno, aunque pobre Mitsuki…bien eh ah Lis ya está un poco mejor así que voy por mi propio café) **_** *Entra envuelta en una cobija y con una taza de café* Konichiwa mina-san… ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Las cosas se arreglan, parece…enserio me disculpó enserio por haberme tardado tanto, tanto tiempo en actualizar…demo hoy apenas me gradué de la vocacional y bueno ando melancólica hehe…en fin, el punto es que antes de eso tuve muchísimo trabajo, se me juntaron los exámenes finales, la entrega de proyectos y el examen a la universidad, por lo tanto se me junto todo y casi no la cuento por tanto estrés, si pude actualizar Decisiones fue por que ya llevaba avanzado el capítulo, lo había avanzado antes de que se me viniera la bola de nieve encima…en fin, de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen reviews por que nadie me ha dejado y T_T son mi inspiración para continuar, es tan bonito leer sus comentarios así que por favor ¡díganme que tal esta!...creo que eso es todo, espero por favor que me perdonen…por cierto pronto actualizaré Decisiones y Cuando descubren los fanfics, además de que tengo preparados unos cuantos fics más…así que ¡atentos!**

**Eso es todo ahora sí… Sayonara…despídete Shukaku…*regresa a su esquina emo* (**_**Uno no la puede dejar ni 5 min por que si no se deprime…en fin espero les haya gustado esto y por fa nos perdonen por la demora n.n Sayonara… ¡No Lis no vallas a tirar café en la laptop! )**_


	7. Chapter 7: Recuerdos

**¡Konichiwa! Bien aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, ^O^ espero les guste (:**

**Disfruten n.n (¡yay!)**

* * *

Sai se levanto en cuanto sintió los primeros rayos de sol en su cara, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de su querida niña – ¿nee-chan? – dijo mientras daba unos leves toquidos en la puerta

-Pasa – se escuchó una voz un tanto apagada del otro lado de la puerta – Ohayo Onii-chan – Mitsuki aún tenía las piernas metidas entre las cobijas al igual que ese aire de tristeza de la noche anterior

-Ohayo Mitsuki-nee – Sai le sonrió, con cierto toque de preocupación, odiaba verla así, simplemente era como si no fuera ella – he venido a preguntarte algo importante ¿qué quieres desayunar? – se sentó a un lado de su cama mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Respecto a lo de ayer…lo lamento – dijo inclinando la cabeza, con una voz combinada entre tristeza y pena

-No he venido a hablar de eso, lo que importa es tu desayuno, si no me equivoco hoy continuas tu entrenamiento, así que tienes que tener fuerza para todo ¿entonces?

-Ah…lo que tu quieras esta bien…solo no quemes la cocina Onii-chan – le sonrió – entonces…

-Muy bien. No tardes mucho en bajar – antes de que continuara Sai se puso de pie y le acarició la cabeza para después salir de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-No tardaré – Mitsuki suspiró con cierto toque de tristeza y sacó sus piernas de las cobijas para después dirigirse al baño.

Cuando Sai entró en la cocina se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura, quienes ya estaban ahí. Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, con cierto brillo en los ojos – En un momento bajará – Sai respondió a la pregunta mental que se hacía Sasuke, este solo asintió y volvió la mirada a su mochila.

-Buenos días Sain, he preparado algo de desayuno, espero que le guste a Mitsuki y a ustedes – Sakura dibujo una sonrisa triunfante cuando vio la reacción de Sai ante sus sobrenombre

-Gracias fea, seguramente lo hará – dijo girándose para comenzar a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa, tratando de disimular su gesto por el sobrenombre.

Mientas el y Sakura terminaban de acomodar las cosas la puerta se abrió y Mitsuki entró, vestida con un short negro **(como el de Sakura) **que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y una blusa sin cuello y manga larga color vino, que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, traía su cabello en una media cola con su fleco que cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo y algunos mechones cafés se podían notar entre su cabello rojo, también llevaba en el cuello pendido de una cadena una luna, con el símbolo de Suna y el kanji amor en el centro – Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-sempai y Onii-chan…¿Naruto-kun no a llegado? – saludó con una leve sonrisa, un poco más animada pero no del todo como ella solía ser

-Buen día nena, Naruto nos alcanzará después, Hinata tiene cita con el doctor y el la acompañara – sonrió cálidamente Sakura

-Buen día Mitsuki – Sasuke le sonrió, raro, muy raro en el en el punto de vista de los otros dos.

-Gracias por hacer el desayuno Sakura-chan, tenía miedo de que Onii-chan quemara la cocina – rio mientras que Sai le miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, también tuve miedo de eso, así que por eso lo hice – Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa.

El desayuno fue más callado que el anterior, Mitsuki miraba detenidamente su plato entre cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, tenía la mirada un tanto perdida, cuando todos terminaron ella se quedo sentada en la mesa – O-Oigan…respecto a lo de ayer yo lo lamento mucho, creo que tengo que pedirle una disculpa a Karin-san, no fue muy correcta la manera en que me comporte con ella – dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-Nada de eso, ella es la que se tiene que disculpar – Sasuke hablo seriamente – ella fue la que inicio todo, además de que no tenía ningún derecho a decir lo que dijo, así que esta estrictamente prohibido que tu te disculpes

-Pero yo…

-He dicho

-Esta bien ¿tu que opinas Onii-chan?

-Por extraño que parezca, concuerdo con la cacatúa

-Ok… - contesto derrotada

Mitsuki se levantó y se dirigió al jardín que estaba saliendo del comedor **(imaginen el jardín de la casa de Sasuke cuando era niño) **Sasuke la vio y se dirigió con ella, Sai iba a decir algo pero Sakura se interpuso y le dijo que estaría bien, Sai dudo un momento pero al final se calmo y los dejo, se fue a sentar al sillón, desde donde en momentos miraba hacía el jardín.

-Hey – Sasuke al no estar acostumbrado a iniciar una conversación solo se le ocurrió decir eso para atraer la atención de la niña.

-Ah, Sasuke-sempai, ¿podemos salir a practicar más al rato? No me siento con muchos ánimos en este momento – miro el pasto.

-Por eso no hay problema, ¿Cómo sigues?

-Pues yo… me siento muy apenada y molesta a la vez, no creí que Karin-san fuera a decirme esas cosas – suspiró pesadamente – pero yo no soporto escuchar todo eso

-A veces llega a ser muy imprudente, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal al ver en un estado tan triste a la niña.

-Ah…es una larga historia…pero parece que será un largo día – sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho ¿algún presentimiento? – bien, cuando entré a la academia… tenía bastante talento, podría decirse con las cuestiones escolares, como constantemente estaba en contacto con ninjas fuertes como Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii, y mi propio padre, desarrolle un gusto por la escuela y las técnicas, razón por la cual me empeñaba lo más que podía para aprenderlas a la primera y conocer más, pero para mis compañeros no era así, cada que un profesor me felicitaba por algo que hiciera bien ellos hablaban – Mitsuki apretó su mano contra el piso – muchas veces les escuche decir que los profesores exageraban mis éxitos solo para quedar bien con mi padre, decían que yo no era nada hábil y que ser de la familia del Kage me traía beneficios, que no importaba si lo hacía bien o mal, siempre iban a decir que era de lo mejor para evitar problemas con mi padre – apretó sus ojos, evitando que unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaran – fue entonces cuando decidí ser la mejor, no empatar con nadie y demostrarles lo capaz que era, y así lo hice hasta que ellos por fin aceptaron que no era solo por mi familia, pero digamos que me costó demasiado esfuerzo y…alejarme de mi padre – esta vez no pudo evitar la trayectoria de la lagrima sobre su mejilla –discutí mucho con el y me aleje de él, fue hasta que se decidió a hablar conmigo seriamente y me dijo lo que yo te conté sobre el empate y fue como entendí – sonrió levemente aún con lágrimas – pero aún sigo teniendo problemas de ese tipo con uno que otro de Suna, y más por que me gradué a los 10, por eso odió que la gente me juzgue para mal antes de conocerme y se dirija a mi así

-Hay gente estúpida en este mundo – Sasuke recordó a Itachi, él era alabado por su grandeza y habilidad, él también había sido amado por lo bueno que era, se sintió mal por ella, era mucho más pequeña y ya había tenido que librar una situación dolorosa, no alcanzó a comprender por qué la gente la había tratado así.

-Hm… pero parece que los problemas nunca vienen solos…

***Flashback***

Mitsuki de unos 7 años caminaba de la mano de Gaara, al lado de el venía Tsunade hablando en tono serio, atrás de ellos venían Temari, Kankuro y Shizune.

-Papa… ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta a la aldea con Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan? – preguntó, ella simplemente odiaba permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar y mucho más si iban a tratar de temas delicados en los que ella no podía decir nada, y en ocaciones ni entender

-Mi niña, yo espero que esta junta no se alargue por mucho tiempo, Naruto y Sakura no están y no puedes andar por ahí sola, solo espera un momento ¿esta bien?

-Moo…ok

Siguieron su camino hasta que entraron al edificio de la Hokage, Gaara se sentó en una de las sillas más grandes, a su lado Tsunade, Mitsuki se acomodó en las piernas de su padre y saco un poco de su arena y comenzó a jugar con ella, Tsunade los miró con ternura, francamente era una tierna escena ver al antiguo asesino del desierto con una niña cómodamente en sus piernas.

Para la mala suerte de Mitsuki la junta comenzó a alargarse por más tiempo del esperado, ella comenzó a removerse en su asiento sintiéndose ya cansada de tanto tiempo, por suerte en ese momento se abrió a puerta y Kakashi y Yamato entraron pidiendo disculpas.

-Hemos vuelto de la misión sentimos que se haya alargado Tsunade-sama – Yamato entró antes de Kakashi – Buenas tardes Gaara-sama, Temari, Kankuro y Mitsuki-sama – continuó saludando a todos.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei… ¿de casualidad su misión era con Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan?

-Si, ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡Vengan! –grito Kakashi haciendo que a Mitsuki le brillaran los ojos de ilusión.

-Oh ¡Gaara, Temari, Kankuro! Están aquí – exclamo el rubio – ¿de casualidad vino…?

-¡Aquí! – grito alegre la niña levantando la cabeza que había escondido entre las ropas de su padre, sus ojos brillaron más y volteo a velo.

-Esta bien, puedes ir – dijo contestando a la pregunta mental que su pequeña hija le hizo con esa mirada.

-¡Arigato! - dijo abrazando del cuello a su padre para después salir corriendo en dirección a Naruto y Sakura, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa.

Gaara sonrió ampliamente para después seguir con sus asuntos.

Mitsuki caminaba a lado de Sakura quien venía platicando con ella.

-Hoy regresa de una misión de raíz nuestro compañero que no has conocido, Sai – dijo mientras pasaban cerca de un callejón donde 3 niños de unos 10 años estaban junto con otros 2 adolescentes.

-Oh, perfecto. Al fin lo conoceré, seguramente será genial – sonrió.

Cuando estaban a punto de pasar completamente el callejón Mitsuki, escuchó algo que la paralizo

-El Kage de Suna esta de nuevo en la aldea ¿no?, seguramente viene a pedir ayuda de Tsunade-sama, al fin y al cabo nunca ha sido bueno para el puesto de Kage – uno de los mayores hablo, haciendo que a Mitsuki le hirviera la sangre NADIE…ni de broma podía hablar mal de su padre o Suna

Sin que Sakura y Naruto se dieran cuenta se escabullo al callejón donde los tipos hablaban para escucharlos

-Já eso es cierto, ese tipo llego siendo un mocoso que no tenía idea de que hacer, además creo que solo necesitaba atención, después de todo, era la persona más odiada de su pueblo, nadie lo quería incluso su padre lo quiso matar en más de 6 ocasiones, así que ¿Cómo esperamos que pueda gobernar una aldea? – una sonora carcajada estallo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Mitsuki, quien se había ocultado para no ser vista había llegado a su límite y no iba a permitir que ellos hablaran así de su padre

-Tu que vas a saber niña, ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacerme siquiera un rasguño, vete a jugar con tus muñecas o molestar a tu padres y no te metas en donde no te llaman

-¡Tu no sabes nada! Eres solo un joven con el orgullo levantado, que cree que puede hablar de los demás como si lo supieras todo, pero no es así, si no sabes deberías de cerrar esa boca y perderte en tu mundo donde puedes mandar a los demás – En realidad estaba completamente enojada

-Mocosa idiota, no quiero lastimarte así que corre a llorar con tus padres por que escuchaste hablar mal a unos jóvenes – nuevas risas se escucharon, el chico se dio la vuelta y los demás le comenzaron a seguir.

-¡Idiota! – sin pensarlo Mitsuki arrojo una shuriken que cortó la playera del chico, haciendo una pequeña cortada en su brazo – para mi eso es más que un rasguño ¿nee?

-¡Maldita mocosa me las pagaras! – el chico tomo un kunai y lo lanzo a Mitsuki, ella lo evitó fácilmente, sin embargo no conto con los cuatro que alcanzaron a acertar, de los cuales dos se hundieron haciendo una profunda herida en su brazo y pierna, mientras que los otros solamente alcanzaron a rasguñar.

Mitsuki soltó un pequeño quejido mientras desenterraba los kunais – son unos idiotas, no les permitiré que hablen de el así de el

-Te enseñaremos a no molestar a tus mayores – el chico sacó un nuevo kunai al igual que los otros 4

Mitsuki se levanto y sacó igual un kunai, a pesar del dolor constante en su brazo y pierna no iba a permitir que esos hablaran mal de su padre y salirse con la suya, después se las arreglaría para zafarse del regaño y castigo que su padre le daría.

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella, sin embargo nunca llegaron, solo se escucho el sonido de metal chocando, Mitsuki levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico de piel muy pálida, tenía desenfundada una tanto, lo que llevo a la conclusión de que era un ANBU, con la cual había repelido los kunais.

-Se encuentra bien ¿Mitsuki-sama? – hablo haciendo que ella levantara la vista para mirarlo.

-Ah…he estado mejor – dijo apretando la herida en su brazo.

-Valla, valla, ¿Qué es lo que dirán sus padres cuando la Hokage los cite? – continuo guardando su tanto, mientras los chicos daban unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? – los dos jóvenes miraron con coraje al chico, los otros 3 miraban con terror.

-Hm, solo digo, después de todo atacar a la hija del Kage de Suna no es algo con lo que puedan salir fácilmente.

Los 3 niños miraron aterrorizados al chico – l-lo sentimos, no sabíamos que ella era… ¡nosotros solo seguimos a ellos! – antes de que los otros tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar salieron corriendo dejando atrás a los dos jóvenes.

-Bien ustedes dos, los entregaré a la Hokage, aún si ella no fuera quien es, no les da derecho a hacer lo que hicieron solo porque los inciten, ahora vengan aquí

-¡No! – Mitsuki gritó haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos – yo no quiero causarle problemas a mi padre.

Los chicos la miraron e hicieron una leve inclinación antes de salir huyendo de ahí

-Hm, esos siempre andan haciendo eso, por alguna razón les encanta hablar mal de Suna o de lo que pueden…ahora lo importante es curarte esas heridas, son algo graves, ven sube – se giró para que ella subiera a su espalda

Ella subió con un poco de trabajo – pero te puedo ensuciar de sangre – dijo apenada cuando vio que algunas gotas caían sobre la ropa de él.

-No importa, vamos – dirigió una sonrisa cálida con la cual ella se sintió segura.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado…ahm… yo, creo que me desconcentré… – hablo mientras continuaban caminando

-No importa, menos mal que iba pasando por ahí, pudo haber sido peor, fue muy irresponsable hacer eso de su parte – Mitsuki se encogió, sabía que lo había hecho mal, pero odiaba que hablaran mal de su padre – discúlpeme si soy descortés - lo miró, por alguna razón no había sentido el regaño como algo malo, como cuando sus profesores lo hacían, lo había sentido como el de alguien que se preocupa y quiere protegerla, como un hermano mayor lo haría, ella se encogió más ante la idea, siempre se había preguntado que se sentía que un hermano mayor la regañara.

-¡Mitsuki-chan! ¡Ahí estas! – Sakura llego corriendo junto con Naruto, estaba pálida y quedó más cuando vio la sangre – ¿qué te paso? Sain… ¿Cómo es que esta contigo? ¿¡Qué le paso!?

-Fea, hola de nuevo, estaba en el callejón con esos chicos que suelen buscar problemas – contestó bajando lentamente a la niña en una banca que estaba cerca – por favor cura sus heridas.

-Mitsuki-chan ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ellos te empezaron a molestar? – Naruto se acercó con preocupación, mientras que Sakura comenzaba a tratar las heridas con su chakra y los materiales que había sacado de su mochila

Mitsuki solo bajó la cabeza – no… yo comencé, gracias a Sai estoy bien… espera ¿tu eres Sai? ¿El último integrante del equipo de Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun?

-Hai, había tenido ganas de conocerla, la fea y Naruto me hablaron mucho de usted en las cartas que me enviaban.

-¡Mitsuki! – Gaara llegó corriendo y se agachó abrazándola fuertemente - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué te separaste? – la apretó aún mas fuerte contra el

Temari, Kankuro, Shizune y Tsunade miraban la escena aliviados.

-Papa yo…lo siento, es que unos tipos hablaban mal de ti y no pensé bien las cosas y los ataqué pero…Sai el me salvó – Mitsuki desvió la mirada de todos

-Aun así, ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo más grave! – Gaara levantó el tono de voz, haciendo que Mitsuki bajara más la mirada.

-Si me permite Gaara-sama, en cierta manera es comprensible su reacción, ella le tiene un gran afecto y si cualquiera de nosotros nos alteramos y llegamos a hacer cosas imprudentes por la aldea o algún ideal es obvio que ella haría lo imposible por usted – Sai habló haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes – aunque fue bastante peligrosa, no debería hacerlo de nuevo.

-Gracias Sai, solo no quiero que te pase nada Mitsuki – Gaara acarició la cabeza de la niña – bien regresaré a la junta, disculpa Tsunade por la distracción, vamos

-Ah…puedo quedarme aquí

-No

-Yo la cuidaré Gaara-sama, no se escapará de mi – Sai sonrió

-Está bien, por favor no la pierdas de vista y gracias de nuevo – Gaara se encamino junto con los demás, quedando solo Sai, Naruto y la niña.

-Bien arriba - Sai se agachó de nuevo y Mitsuki subió de nuevo a la espalda

-Gracias…Onii-chan – le sonrió dulcemente, la sonrisa fue de vuelta por Sai, con una autentica sonrisa de cariño

***Fin del flashback***

Mitsuki encogió sus rodillas y las abrazó en contra de su pecho – se lo que estas pensando, fue muy imprudente, créeme que todo el mundo me lo dijo mas de 100 veces, pero lo volvería a hacer, simplemente no tolero que hablen mal de papa o mi familia, y más por que he visto todo lo que él ha dado y como se ha esforzado para hacer que todo sea perfecto en Suna. Sai me apoyó mucho por eso lo quiero como a un hermano mayor – continuó mirando el cielo, a lo mucho eran las 10 de la mañana.

-Te entiendo, tampoco toleraría que hablaran mal de mi hermano o mi familia, en especial de mi hermano – apretó sus puños al recordar todo lo que Itachi había hecho por el.

-Itachi…en verdad era una gran persona – Sasuke la miró sorprendido – ah escuché cuando Tsunade le dijo eso a papa…cuando regresaste a Konoha…lo siento

-No hay problema…solo me sorprendió que lo supieras…si fuera por mi lo gritaría a todos, les diría al mundo entero lo que el hizo, pero ese no era su deseo, por eso tengo que respetarlo – un toque de tristeza se pudo apreciar en su voz

-Eres un buen hermano, y sabes que es lo mejor, que pudiste hacer lo correcto después de haber escuchado su historia, otros tal vez hubieran hecho todo lo contrarió

-Si lo pensé, y no lo negaré, pensé en destruir Konoha y a todos ellos por haberle hecho eso a Itachi… pero después pensé ¿realmente deseo convertirme en un criminal? ¿Destruir lo que mi hermano protegió tan fielmente? ¿Romper el lazo que muy a pesar existía con Naruto y Sakura? ¿Hacer que la muerte de Itachi fuera en vano?, me decidí que no, que protegería lo que el defendió y bueno volví

-Me alegro mucho si no me hubiera tenido que encargar de ti en el campo de batalla – ambos rieron – y nunca nos hubiéramos conocido bien… ¡vamos a entrenar! ¿No te sientes mejor Sasuke-sempai? ¡Yo si! – se levantó animada

-De alguna extraña manera si – el chico sonrió y se puso de pie – vamos – dijo caminando hacia ella y acariciando la cabeza de la niña despeinándola levemente

-¡Iré por mis cosas! Onii-chan, Sakura-chan nos vamos – salió de la habitación corriendo

-Esa es mi nee-chan – murmuro Sai

-Me alegro tanto de verla bien – Sakura sonrió

Mitsuki entró a su habitación y rápidamente se colocó su mochila y su katana, se miró en el espejo y soltó la liga de su cabello alborotándolo un poco, se dio vuelta y tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero una punzada en el pecho le hizo detenerse – ¿nani? – se pregunto confundida, no era un dolor físico era un sentimiento extraño – no es nada, solo tendré más cuidado – sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos sentimientos y salió a encontrarse con los demás.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el siguiente capítulo espero les guste (¡¿que pasará?! No me dejes así) ah ya verán… bien ahora si haré huelga D: no dejan reviews T_T enserio dejen oh y por cierto bienvenid a xfang por haber seguido a mi historia espero me dejen reviews y gomen pensaba subir esto el jueves pasado pero por varias cosas no pude, así que espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente (:**


	8. Chapter 8 Un presentimiento, un mal paso

_**(¡Konichiwa!)**_** Y bien pues aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo…ojalá les guste y bienvenido a Kibo No Hana (: gracias por agregar mi historia.**

**Bien tengo unas noticias pero ya serán para el final, disfruten.**

**(**_**Lean n_n**_**)**

* * *

Bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con Sai, quien salía de su habitación - ¿qué te pasa? – inmediatamente pudo notar que algo andaba mal con ella, su cara mostraba confusión.

-Nada Onii-chan ¿Por qué lo dices?, estoy normal – sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-Mitsuki –nee, yo fui quien te "enseño" ese tipo de sonrisas falsas, y sé que en este momento lo estas haciendo ¿qué ocurre? – la miro seriamente.

-Enserio Onii-chan, no es nada, solo estoy algo cansada por lo de ayer pero eso todo, vámonos ya quiero entrenar – sin dar mas oportunidad de continuar a Sai lo jalo tomándolo de la muñeca – estamos listos, Sasuke-sempai, Sakura-chan – sonrió.

-Perfecto, vamos – Sakura salió acompañada de Sasuke, Sai miraba detenidamente a Mitsuki, esta al sentir su mirada, camino más rápido alcanzando a Sakura.

_Seguramente no es nada, tal vez solo me siento así por que recordé todo lo que paso con aquellos chicos y lo que me paso en la academia, si, debe de ser eso _Mitsuki pensaba en todo esto mientras caminaba, y miraba fijamente un punto en la distancia, el aire se sentía bastante fresco _el clima no ayuda mucho _resoplo para sus adentros al encogerse por una ráfaga de aire

-¿Todo bien? – La voz de Sasuke le hizo salir nuevamente de su ensimismamiento -¿No me dijiste que estabas mejor?

-¡Claro que estoy mejor!… ¿acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para interrogarme? – hizo un ligero puchero mientras señalaba a Sai y Sasuke con la mirada

Continuaron caminando cuando de momento Mitsuki se quedó parada, con la mirada fija hacia adelante - ¿Qué…? – Sai se detuvo al ver la razón de su repentino comportamiento.

-¡Hola pequeña! – Suigetsu se acercó a ella y sonrió - ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto a un fantasma – se quedo mirando al mismo punto hacia donde ella miraba – ah ya entiendo… si buscas a la zorra de Karin, no esta, anda perdiendo el tiempo por ahí con Juugo –Mitsuki suspiró aliviada – o creo que estaban en una misión, no sé – Suigetsu se encogió de hombros – el punto es que estoy aburrido

-Suigetsu-san, hola…ah creí que Karin-san venia contigo por eso me quedé así, pero… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Si Sasukito no se enoja si – contesto burlonamente mientras veía la cara de enojo de Sasuke, Sai no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Siempre y cuando no me molestes… y no me llames así – Sasuke contuvo las ganas de írsele encima y fulminaba con la mirada a Sai.

-Muy bien pequeña ¿qué harán?

-Entrenaré con Sasuke-sempai – le sonrió dulcemente – Suigetsu-san….

-¿Mh?

-¿Karin-san les dijo algo sobre mi?... ¿ayer? – pregunto un poco cabizbaja

-¿Ayer? Ah, déjame ver… no suelo poner atención a lo que dice, pero creo que no dijo nada de ti, solo estuvo murmurando algo acerca de que no esperaba que su Sasukito le hablara así o no se bien, lo siento pequeña – la miro con detenimiento – tu se feliz y no te preocupes – sonrió mostrando sus dientes nuevamente – me agradas.

-Gracias Suigetsu-san – le devolvió la sonrisa – tu también me agradas, aunque parezcas un tiburón – sonrió pícaramente.

-Ah ¿qué? Yo no soy como el azul ese de Akatsuki… o eso creo – sonrió divertido – vamos pequeña, quiero ver que le des una paliza a Sasuke – rieron juntos mientras emprendían nuevamente su camino.

Sasuke miraba con un mirada mezclada entre enojo y risa a Suigetsu y Mitsuki, continuaban caminando cuando Sakura se acercó a el - Sasuke-kun… ¿ayer querías decirme algo? Antes de que Karin llegara… - el solo hecho de estar cerca de el hacía que su corazón palpitara rápidamente

-Si, solo quería agradecer el apoyo que me diste cuando me fui de la aldea, solo eso – en realidad quería decir más, pero su orgullo era un cierto impedimento para expresar lo que en realidad sentía.

Sakura se encogió de la emoción, jamás pensó escuchar aquella frase de él, de inmediato entendió que quería decir más pero decidió no insistir, algún día lo diría.

Continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron al campo, Mitsuki sacó su Katana y camino al centro, siendo seguida por Suigetsu y Sasuke, mientras que Sakura se sentó al lado de Sai, mirando el cielo que ahora se empezaba a ver un tanto gris – parece que lloverá – dijo haciendo que Sai mirara también – espero que no nos atrape la lluvia aquí afuera.

Sai suspiró y miró hacia los del centro, Sasuke corría con la Katana desenfundada y el chidori recorriéndola detrás de Suigetsu quien tenía una cara de espanto por ver al Uchiha tras de él, Sai pensó en ayudarlo pero al escuchar la risa de Mitsuki se detuvo a mirarla, ella veía entretenida la escena y soltó una risa fuerte cuando Suigetsu se tropezó y grito aterrorizado al ver que Sasuke enterraba la espada a unos centímetros de su cara.

Después de la escena Suigetsu se quedó acostado en el suelo, mientras que Sasuke enseñaba algunos movimientos a Mitsuki.

-Moo… Sasuke-sempai ¿crees que podríamos hacer alguna batalla pequeña para ver cuanto he mejorado?

-No llevamos mucho entrenamiento, sería mejor después, cuando aprendas algo más – contesto, logrando sacar un suspiro por parte de la niña.

-¡Mitsuki-chan! – Naruto llegó corriendo. – Mitsuki-chan…Temari se va de la aldea y me mando a buscarte…uff me cansé – llego jadeando junto a la niña.

-¿Eh? ¿Temari-nee se va? Hm… creí que se quedaría más…en fin, ¿me acompañan? – guardó su katana en la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Los demás la comenzaron a seguir, Suigetsu se levanto y se paro a lado de Naruto - ¿pues de donde vienes? Parece que recorriste todo el país – lo miro con una sonrisa burlona

-Me hicieron dar muchas vueltas – Naruto camino lentamente a lado de Suigetsu, este solo soltó una risa burlista.

-¡Temari-nee! Creí que te quedarías más tiempo – dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una cara de ofendida.

-Lo siento nena, pero tengo que regresar, si Shikamaru hubiera terminado a tiempo las invitaciones no tendría que volver tan rápido a Suna – dijo lanzando fuego contra el mencionado.

-Que problemático, eran muchas, hice la mitad por lo menos… - dijo estirando los brazos

-Shikamaru-kun – Mitsuki lo miró un poco risueña

-Muy bien, nena cuídate mucho y en un mes vendré por ti – acarició la cabeza de la niña - Sai, cuídala mucho, si no yo no evitaré que Gaara te deshaga con su arena – sonrió

-Lo haré, puedes decirle a Gaara-sama que ella estará bien – sonrió un poco nervioso, la niña era el mundo para el joven Kage y si algo le pasaba, aunque fuera un rasguño, podía prácticamente dar por hecho una guerra en contra de Konoha.

-Adiós a todos, Shikamaru nos vemos - rio un poco al ver a su prometido, al fin y al cabo era su forma extraña de ambos para mostrarse el amor que se tenían.

-Nena, ¿podrías venir un momento? – Temari se separó un poco de los demás, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada - ¿te sucede algo? Te noto un poco rara.

-¡No soy rara!... solo me siento cansada, no se si te enteraste de lo que paso con Karin-san, ayer… - miro en dirección a Suigetsu que sabrá dios que le decía a Sasuke por que él tenía cara de enojo

-Hm, si, créeme que quería matarla cuando me enteré, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada – Temari frunció el cejo al recordar.

-Solo que en la mañana sentí algo raro cuando salíamos de la casa, yo digo que es por los recuerdos pero aun así me da miedo – apretó un poco el brazo de Temari y se acercó más a ella, hundiendo su rostro en la manga de la chica.

-Tranquila nena, todo estará bien, los malos recuerdos suelen hacernos sentir de la misma manera en la que nos hicieron sentir en el momento en el que ocurrieron, pero todo estará bien – abrazo a la niña y dio un beso en su frente – pórtate bien.

-Ok Temari-nee…gracias – sonrió limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos aguamarina, camino al lado de Sai – ¡dile a papa que estoy bien y que no se preocupe! – Agitó su mano – oh y… ¿puedo entrar a los exámenes Chuunin?

-¿¡A los exámenes?! Gaara me matará pero intentaré hablar con el…nos vemos, te mandaré la respuesta – sonrió nerviosa, sabía que sería todo un lío convencer a Gaara

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Que bien te vez! – Mitsuki reparó en el chaleco que llevaba puesto el chico, luego de perder de vista a Temari

-Ah…gracias Mitsuki, casi no me gusta usarlo pero ahorita el padre de Hinata-chan me pidió que lo usara para una foto hm

-Así que… ¿ya eres chuunin? – Sasuke, quien había notado apenas al chico se sorprendió de que usará ese chaleco

-¡Pues claro! No perdí el tiempo en estos años – sonrió alegremente como solía hacerlo.

-Hm…felicidades, supongo – contesto, un tanto molesto, después de todo el seguía siendo un genin.

-Hm…Según lo que vi en unos papeles de papa, este año la sede de los exámenes chuunin es en Konoha de nuevo ¿no es así? –Mitsuki dijo atrayendo la atención de Sasuke - ¿Por qué no participas Sasuke-sempai? Me parece que es en unas 2 semanas más, como verás yo ya pedí permiso… a mi modo… pero pedí permiso para entrar ¡podemos ser equipo!

-¡Mitsuki tiene razón Sasuke-kun! Podrías hacer el examen y con tus habilidades estoy segura que ganarás – Sakura tuvo un brillo en sus ojos – podemos hablar con Tsunade-sama para que te tome en cuenta ¡vamos!

-Me parece bien – Sasuke comento, con ese típico tono de voz que aparentaba que la gente le estuviera haciéndole un favor.

-Suigetsu-san ¿no te gustaría entrar a ti también? – Mitsuki le pregunto al chico.

-No, creo que yo estoy bien así, por ahora no quiero pensar en eso solo quiero estar tranquilo – soltó una risa divertida – los veo en cuanto salgan – dijo despidiéndose y entrando a un restaurante

Los 4 se encaminaron a la oficina de la Hokage, Sai miraba detenidamente a Sasuke, no le agradaba del todo la idea de que el entrara a los exámenes chuunin, y mucho menos con Mitsuki, pero sabía que podía ponerse de cabeza y no conseguiría nada, estaba Naruto, Sakura y más importante para el Mitsuki, del lado del Uchiha por lo tanto no tenía posibilidad.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Buenas tardes, queríamos preguntar acerca del examen chuunin, para saber si Sasuke-kun y Mitsuki-chan pueden participar, con eso de que falta tan poco para que se lleven a cabo – Sakura estaba con una sonrisa radiante

-Oh…bienvenidos chicos, ¿Cómo supieron que falta poco?- Tsunade miro confundida a todos

-Jeje, creo que soy culpable…digamos que papa me conto – Mitsuki se rio nerviosa y rascó su nuca

Tsunade soltó una corta risa - ¿Quieren participar en el examen?... hm, necesitaría encontrar algún supervisor…a parte ¿Karin, Juugo o Suigetsu no están interesados?

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ellos, con Karin no lo veo posible – Sasuke continuó serio causando impresión a todos los presentes – ella no es muy amante de ese tipo de cosas.

-Ah… - Mitsuki suspiró aliviada, lo que menos quería era que Sasuke rompiera relación con ella por su culpa.

-Habla con ellos, por lo mientras los inscribiré – dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura y el equipo completo.

-¿Un supervisor para su equipo? Yo podría hacerlo – Sai inmediatamente vio la oportunidad de estar con ellos a través del bosque de la muerte.

-Muy bien, irán los 3, pero Sai, tu solo participaras en la búsqueda en el bosque – sonrió al chico, quien le devolvió una de sus sonrisas.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama – Sakura se inclino en forma de respeto ante ella.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama – Mitsuki dejó un dulce en el escritorio de la mencionada -¡Si! Con Sasuke-sempai y mi Onii-chan! – salió dando unos leves saltos

-Gracias Tsunade no baa-chan – Naruto hizo relucir su sonrisa.

-Gracias… - el agradecimiento de Sasuke apenas y fue audible para ella.

Se encaminaron a la puerta, Sai solamente se inclinó levemente y salió detrás de Mitsuki.

-Sai-kun aún no confía del todo en Sasuke – Tsunade suspiró tomando el dulce.

-Por lo menos parece que ya no pelean como antes – Sonrió un poco insegura Shizune.

-Bien entonces Sasuke-sempai, me pondré sería, podemos entrenar ambos, y con ayuda de Onii-chan, para los ataques un poco diferentes – sonrió al igual que Sai, aunque este solo lo hizo levemente.

-Me parece bien – Sasuke concordaba perfectamente con pelear contra Sai

-Muy bien, tengo que encontrar a esos tres – entraron al restaurante donde Suigetsu había entrado antes.

-Eh pequeña ¡por aquí! – Suigetsu llamo a los otros

Los demás comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, a excepción de Mitsuki, que al ver a Karin en la mesa se quedó parada en el mismo lugar – Nee-chan, vamos, no dejaré que te diga nada – Sai le sonrió y le tomo la mano

-Gracias Onii-chan – caminó y se sentó al lado de Sakura – Hola Juugo-san…Uzumaki-san – sorprendió a la chica al escuchar que se refería a ella por su apellido.

-Hola Mitsuki-sama – Juugo saludo alegremente.

-Mitsuki-sama…yo lo lamento por lo de ayer, actué estúpidamente – aunque se escuchó sincera Mitsuki pudo darse cuenta que le había costado demasiado decirlo, había tenido que aplastar su orgullo por completo.

-No hay problema, Uzumaki-san, quedó en el pasado – aunque quería olvidarlo no podía evitar comportarse distante con ella.

Karin solo agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Ustedes ¿les interesaría participar en los exámenes chuunin? – Sasuke continuó al ver el silencio que se había generado.

-Me encantaría Sasuke-kun, pero yo no quiero entrar a ese tipo de cosas – Karin se excuso de inmediato, no le gustaba para nada esas cosas

-Con gusto entraría Sasuke-sama – Juugo sonrió – pero me parece que necesito un equipo

-Qué se le hará, también yo, para que no te quedes solito – Suigetsu contesto con aburrimiento.

-Vallan con la Hokage – Sasuke solo dijo eso antes de levantarse

-Bien ¡luego nos vemos Suigetsu-san, Juugo-san y Uzumaki-san! – Mitsuki salió detrás de Sasuke

-¡Adiós pequeña! – Suigetsu sonrió

-Ahora si parece que lloverá – Sakura miro al cielo

-No creo, luego así se ve y no llueve – Mitsuki contesto siguiendo con el camino

-Miren nada más, ¿Qué no es la niñita consentida del Kazekage?

Una voz sonó a espaldas de Mitsuki, ella se congeló en su lugar, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Sai miró hacia atrás con enojo, los demás se quedaron mirando al causante de aquella reacción.

-Rikoshugi y Jiro Katsuo, ¿qué es lo que quieren aquí? – El tono de Sai era serio y frio mientras que su mirada era de profundo enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿No me lanzarás otro kunai? – el chico se burlo, ignorando completamente a Sai.

Al escuchar eso Sasuke comprendió, ese chico era con quien ella había peleado 3 años atrás, giró su mirada a Mitsuki, quien permaneció en el mismo lugar en la misma posición, con excepción de un creciente temblor en las piernas.

-¿Ah? ¿Tienes miedo por que no hay nadie de Suna para protegerte? – las risas se hicieron presentes en ambos jóvenes.

-Cállense par de idiotas – Sakura y Naruto se colocaron frente a ambos, interponiéndose entre ellos y Mitsuki.

-Uy, será mejor que nos vallamos por que si no aquí los protectores de la mocosa inútil igual que su padre nos golpearan – nuevas risas

-No hables mal de mi padre – Mitsuki salió de entre Naruto y Sakura, con la mirada fija en ambos, cargada de ira. Poso su mano sobre el pergamino de la marioneta.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar con inútiles como tu, veo que hasta tienes tu bandita de Suna, já debí suponer que te la darían para que juegues con ella, ese inútil no sabe como trabajar como Kage

Mitsuki apretó el pergamino mientras que los demás apretaban los puños.

-Por que no te callas y te vas a alardear con alguien que le interese – Sasuke se puso delante de todos, sorprendiendo a Mitsuki

-Tu de que hablas traidor, no es de tu incumbencia, por que no te largas a vengar a tu estúpido clan.

Sasuke apretó la katana y cerro los ojos, para abrirlos poco después con el Sharingan activado.

-¿Te atreverías a hacerme algo traidor? Anda te reto a hacerlo, así te largarías más rápido de esta aldea o te encerrarían en un lugar donde te puedas pudrir pensando en tu estúpida familia.

-¡Cállate maldito! - Naruto golpeó al chico, quien al no esperárselo cayó directo al suelo.

-Están igual de idiotas que ese traidor, vámonos Jiro, no me quiero contaminar – El otro se acercó a su hermano y comenzaron a alejarse – y hey niña inútil y traidor, si es cierto que estarán en el examen, esperaremos ansiosos para destruirlos.

Se fueron dejando a todos temblando de ira, el silencio fue roto por el creciente sollozo de Mitsuki, quien se aferro a la ropa de Sai – Sasuke-sempai… - susurro – yo lo lamento, no hagas caso de lo que te dijo el – Mitsuki comenzó pero fue cortada por el.

-No es nada, no me interesa lo que piensen de mí – dijo, aunque su voz tenía un gran toque de enojo e ira.

-Lo sé, no hay que hacer caso- continuó la niña – dije que no es nada – Sasuke alzó el tono de voz, casi gritando.

-No le hables así – Sai intervino al ver como Mitsuki se estremeció un poco ante la voz de Sasuke.

-Pues dije que no era nada, así que déjenme en paz – Sasuke se alejó un poco.

-Lo siento, no quería que te molestaras – Mitsuki agacho la mirada

-¡DIJE QUE NO ES NADA! – Sasuke grito girándose hacia la niña, quien dio un paso atrás.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así! – Sai se interpuso entre el y ella.

-¡Tu no me puedes mandarme maldito muerto! – Sasuke incapaz de controlar la ira acumulada dentro de el la soltó en contra de Sai – ¡tu que vas a saber de la familia si no tuviste una, siempre fuiste una herramienta de la raíz!

-¡Sasuke-sempai! –Mitsuki gritó

-¡Sasuke! – Naruto gritó enojado

Sakura solo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tal vez no tuve una familia pero ahora la tengo y no me interesa lo de atrás y por lo menos no fui un maldito traidor que con sed de venganza traicionó a su aldea y se largo dejando a quienes lo querían totalmente solos.

-¡Onii-chan!

-¡Sai!

-¡Tu no eres nadie para juzgarme! Si me fui ¿a ti que? Lo hice por mis razones que tú nunca comprenderías. En cambio tú estarías abandonado en raíz de no ser por que Naruto te acepto en su equipo, ¡pero en un principio te odiaban!

-¡Sasuke! – Mitsuki lloraba mientras se acercaba a ambos

-Si, me odiaban por haber dicho la verdad, por que les dije lo que tu eras y no entendía porque defender a una persona como tu, una persona que siempre se mantuvo con su orgullo por delante, una persona que sin importar cuanta gente quiso tenderle la mano para ayudarte quiso quedarse y encontrar otra solución, simplemente las despreciaste y renegaste de tu aldea, sin saber la verdad, sin saber nada en absoluto

-Tú no sabes nada de mi familia así que ¡cállate de una maldita vez! Vete a leer tus libros haber si así te adaptas a la sociedad.

-Por lo menos no he cometido errores y no me verán como un traidor.

-¡SASUKE! ¡SAI!

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon la mirada hacia la niña, quien temblaba y tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas, nunca, desde hace mas de 3 años habían escuchado que ella lo llamara por su nombre.

-¡Ya basta! – continuo, apretando sus puños – Tu Sasuke, no puedes decirle a Sai que no tuvo una familia y que solo por eso no entendería tus motivos, no puedes decir que fue solo una herramienta para la raíz, por que así era el sistema y a él le toco así… tu Sai, no puedes tampoco decirle a Sasuke que es un traidor y que siempre lo verán así, por que no es cierto, desde el momento en que el eligió volver dejo de ser un traidor para muchos…¿qué no piensan que cada uno tiene motivos diferentes para ser como es? Ustedes simplemente no pueden pensar… - la niña se llevo la mano a su boca mordiendo su dedo, sacando un hilo de sangre - ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – la bruma se despejo dejando ver a un lobo negro y blanco de ojos azules, de un considerable tamaño

-Mitsuki-sama ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Esta bien?! – se acercó a la niña quien se había arrodillado, con la cabeza agachada y varías lagrimas cayendo al suelo

-Estoy bien, Link… - en ese momento comenzó a llover _que oportuno _Mitsuki se dijo a si misma mientras alzaba un poco la mirada hacia el cielo – vámonos… - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se subía al lobo, apoyando su rostro contra la espalda del animal.

-¿A Suna? – el lobo pregunto haciendo que Sai, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura dieran un paso hacia ella.

-No…solo a otro lugar de aquí

-Mitsuki… - dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban al lobo, provocando que ella se aferrara más a él, el animal reacciono gruñéndoles, haciendo que se detuvieran – lo lamento Sai-sama, Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama y Uchiha-sama pero son ordenes de Mitsuki-sama, con permiso – dijo empezando a correr perdiéndose entre la lluvia.

Sai y Sasuke hicieron ademán de ir tras ella pero Naruto habló – será mejor que la dejen por ahora, ya hicieron suficiente ¿no lo creen?

Ellos se dieron una mirada rápida para después dirigirla a otro punto, Sai sacó unas llaves de su bolsa – Sakura, puedes ir a la casa si quieres – le entrego las llaves a la chica que permanecía llorando – Ninpou: Chouju giga – un ave de gran tamaño apareció, Sai se subió a ella desapareciendo, sin dar oportunidad de hablar a alguien.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y camino perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-Sakura-chan, te acompañaré a la casa, no te preocupes por ella, estará bien, Link nunca permitiría que algo le pasara – Naruto tomo del brazo a su amiga y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa, Sakura continuó su llanto, al poco rato Naruto no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

El lobo corría por las calles, el sollozo de Mitsuki se había convertido en un llanto audible – ¿Mitsuki-sama? ¿Qué le sucedió? – la voz de Neji hizo que Mitsuki alzara la cabeza y detuviera el avance de Link.

-Neji… - alzo su rostro mostrando una cara empapada por lágrimas y lluvia, bajo del lobo y se aferro a él hundiendo su cara en sus ropas, llorando.

-Vamos, la llevare a su casa – dijo abrazando a la niña.

-¡No!... no quiero ir ahí ahora – susurro

-¿Neji nii-sama esa es Mitsuki-chan? – Hanabi salió de la puerta de la casa - ¡Tráela aquí dentro! ¡Se esta empapando!

Neji camino tomándola del brazo y guiándola a la casa, Link camino detrás de ellos.

-¡Papa! Mitsuki-chan esta muy mojada ¿puede quedarse aquí por esta noche? – Hanabi traía de la mano a la niña.

Hiashi alzó la mirada y miro a la niña, esta tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y continuaba su llanto, estaba completamente mojada – claro, préstale algo de tu ropa Hanabi, siéntete bienvenida Mitsuki-sama.

-Hiashi-san ¿me permite quedarme con Mitsuki-sama? Debo de protegerla – Link inclino un poco la cabeza.

-Claro, puedes pasar – contesto, para después dirigirle una mirada de confusión a Neji.

-No lo sé, ella iba sobre el lobo y la vi, no sé que pasó – contestó mirando con preocupación a la niña quien tenía la misma posición.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama, lamento las molestias – al fin hablo con un tono de tristeza que hizo encoger el corazón de los presentes.

Caminaron entrando el la habitación de Hanabi, al poco rato Neji pasó por la habitación y encontró a Mitsuki recostada mirando hacia la nada y usando al lobo como cojín, este alzó la mirada al sentir la presencia para después volver a recostarse.

¿Acaso era el final? ¿Había fracasado su misión?

¿En verdad era cierto que ni Sai ni Sasuke podían estar en el mismo equipo?

¿La única opción era la separación del equipo?

Los presentimientos siempre tiene la razón…

Mitsuki hundió su rostro en el lobo comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Y bien, hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado (**_**T_T lloré con este capítulo**_**) yo también hehe, siento feo escribir cosas así pero bueno u.u… hehe el nombre de los chicos lo pensé bien, am uno significa egoísta y el otro es segundo hijo hm, si, el lobo es Link de Zelda… me enamore del juego de Twilight princess y escogí la apariencia de Link, ya había pensado en que la invocación de Mitsuki sería un lobo, así que el lobo de Zelda me vino como anillo al dedo haha… en fin, lo que les quería decir es que tengo un total bloqueo con la historia de Decisiones, no encuentro una manera de unir las dos partes que tengo pensadas en mi cabeza y ¡es horrible! Incluso ya estoy escribiendo un fic más y nada de ideas para el otro… me esforzaré en que salga así que disculpen la tardanza u.u**

**Bueno ahora si esperamos reviews D: y bueno muchas gracias por leer**

**Nos leemos la siguiente ^^**

**(**_**Sayonara C:)**_


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Lo siento?

**¡Kibo no hana! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario (: aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero que la disfruten n_n (**_**Arigato por el review :3 nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo)**_

_**(¡Disfruten!)**_

* * *

Lentamente Mitsuki abrió los ojos, le ardían a morir y podía sentirlos algo hinchados - Buenos días Mitsuki-sama – El lobo había alzado la cabeza y miraba a la niña.

-Buenos días Link… - se sentó mientras que el lobo se sentaba a un lado suyo.

-¡Mitsuki-chan! ¡Buenos días! – Hanabi entró por la puerta - ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Buenos días Hanabi-chan… lamento las molestias que le cause a tu familia, no quiero causar más – hablo levantándose y tomando las colchas para empezar a doblarlas.

-No es ninguna molestia, mi padre dijo que eres bienvenida el tiempo que necesites, así que vamos, también puede venir Link – sonrió al lobo quien hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias… - dejo las colchas recién dobladas sobre la cama de Hanabi, acarició la cabeza del lobo y siguió a la chica que avanzaba por el pasillo _Onii-chan… no, Sai y Sasuke ¿De veras tendrán que estar separados? ¡No! ¡No quiero que sea así! Pero lo que dijeron ayer… yo… _suspiró pesadamente ante el recuerdo del día anterior, le había dolido tanto escuchar esas palabras de ambos, cuando más creía haber avanzado algo en la relación entre ambos para bien, llegaron esas personas y todo se había ido muy lejos, aplastando el esfuerzo que había hecho en esos días _ apenas llegue hace 3 días y ya fallé _sonrió con un toque de tristeza en ella.

Link no la perdía de vista, analizaba cada uno de sus reacciones sintiendo dolor, él había estado con la niña desde que ella tenía 5 años, recordó que el apenas llevaba 1 año de existencia en su familia, cuando el padre de Gaara y ella llegaron para realizar el contrato con los Ookami no kaze _**(Lobos de viento)**_, no importo que le ofrecieran a la pequeña niña otros familiares de el más experimentados para comenzar, no, ella se aferró a él y pidió que el fuera quien asistiera siempre a su llamado, diciendo que é l tenía muchas habilidades y que era tan bueno como el más anciano de la familia y así fue, siempre que acudía a su llamado la niña se encargaba de él, lo atendía y cuidaba, nunca lo trato mal, razón por la cual él le tomo muchísimo afecto a esa pequeña niña – Mitsuki-sama ¿regresaremos a Suna este día?

Mitsuki solamente le miro, con tristeza en los ojos.

En un árbol sentado sobre una rama estaba Sai, con la mirada clavada en la nada, "**¡SAI!" **la voz de Mitsuki diciendo su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, causándole un dolor horrible, era la primera vez en 3 años que escuchaba que ella lo llamara por su nombre y con ese sentimiento de dolor en su voz, se sentía un asco, sin embargo las palabras de ese… ese traidor seguían en su mente, mezclándose con las de ella, todo era su culpa, si no hubiera regresado no hubiera tenido que aceptar misiones con él, Mitsuki no lo hubiera conocido, él no hubiera tenido que pelear por quedarse en su equipo, si, definitivamente él había llegado a poner de cabeza su mundo para mal, y todo se complicaba el doble por que la persona más importante en su vida, su querida hermana Mitsuki se había encariñado con él y había visto algo de "bondad" debajo de esa fría y retadora expresión del Uchiha, _algo de lo que aprendí de Naruto es que la gente es así por algo, ¿podría entenderlo si supiera su pasado?_ ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Mitsuki regresaría a Suna? Su amistad con ella… ¿había terminado? Sai apretó sus puños y ojos fuertemente.

_No necesito la aprobación de nadie, no me importa lo que puedan pensar de mí _ Sasuke pensaba en las palabras de ese tipo y de Sai _nadie entendería mis motivos _la imagen de la niña pasó por su mente _¿o sí? _ Lo cierto era que le había tomado afecto a ella y que, aunque odiaba aceptarlo le había dolido el verla de esa manera la noche anterior, pero… ¿Qué se suponía que haría? ¿Ir corriendo con Sai y pedirle de rodillas perdón? La respuesta era: Ni en un millón de años ¿Por qué tenía que conocerlo? Por qué no podía ser todo como era en el momento en que se fue, porque no podía tener su equipo 7 de siempre, con Naruto, Kakashi y esa chica que tanta devoción le había demostrado y que ahora era un poco "raro" estar cerca de ella, Sakura ¿Por qué? Si decidió volver a Konoha era porque quería estar con su equipo que tanto amor le había demostrado y que había mostrado tanta fe en él, incluso después de que el atentó en contra de sus vidas, no quería tener más problemas, pero no, tenía que estar ese molesto tipo que llegó a la guarida de Orochimaru con la intención de matarlo… pero _él me hizo ver que Naruto y Sakura aún tenían lazos de afecto hacia mi _Sasuke golpeó el árbol en el que estaba sentado _tsk… _trono la lengua ante sus mismos pensamientos, si, en definitiva Sai había hecho de su regreso una verdadera pesadilla.

-Arigato Hiashi-sama, Neji-san y Hanabi-chan – Mitsuki hizo una leve reverencia hacia ellos quienes estaban en la puerta de la casa – lamento las molestias que cause

-No causaste ninguna Mitsuki-chan, espero que puedas visitarnos en otra ocasión – Hanabi le sonrió.

-Mitsuki-sama, me parece que debo informarle que tanto Sasuke, como Sai vinieron a preguntarme por usted – Neji miro como la niña abría un poco los ojos de la impresión para después apretar sus puños – les he dicho que no quería visitas en ese momento y que pasaría la noche aquí.

-Gracias Neji-san… - dijo tristemente, era duro para todos el escuchar una voz tan triste y apagada, comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles, Link agradeció a los demás y camino a su lado.

-Mitsuki-chan… Hola Link – Hinata llegó con su cálida sonrisa – Naruto-kun me dijo lo que pasó ayer ¿co-como estas? – dijo un poco insegura ante la apariencia de la niña

-Hinata-chan… ah ¿qué te puedo decir? – Sonrió tristemente – tengo que ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama… tengo que ver algo, si ves a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-chan ¿podrías decirle que estoy bien? Ah después iré a verlos – siguió mientras abrazaba levemente a Hinata y después se acercó a Link y subió – Gracias Hinata-chan – se despidió mientras Link comenzaba con su carrera.

-Mitsuki-sama y Link, buenos días… ¿eh? ¿Te sucede algo? – Shizune la miro con preocupación.

-Buenos días Shizune-san… _¿el fin? ¿Debo decirlo? _No es nada – sonrió - ¿Tienes cartas para mí?

-Oh…a ¡Hai! Tengo 2 una de Gaara-sama y otra de Temari-san – le entregó dos pergaminos - ¿segura que está todo bien?

-Hai, muchas gracias… podrías enviar está por favor – le entregó un pergamino – muchas gracias me retiro

-Si dices que está todo bien, ¿por qué no está nadie del equipo contigo? – Mitsuki se congeló ante la voz de Tsunade a sus espaldas.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama no es nada, ellos… los encontraré después – sonrió nerviosamente

-Nena – se acercó a ella y se inclinó a su altura – no me mientas, soy la Hokage, se lo que pasó ayer, lo que les dijeron esos dos niños y lo que se dijeron después Sai y Sasuke, juró que los aplastaré por hacerte llorar – acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la niña mientras que una lagrima se derramaba – parece ser que esos dos simplemente no pueden estar juntos, yo no estoy dispuesta a que te sigan haciendo daño.

-Pero Tsunade-sama yo no quiero que Sai y Sasuke estén separados, ¡no quiero que Sai regrese a raíz!, ¡no quiero que el este nuevamente ahí para que lo hagan hacer lo mismo que casi hace con Shin-san!, ¡no quiero que Onii-chan se quede solo de nuevo! – Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo – ¡no quiero que Sasuke pierda la fe en Konoha! ¡No quiero que vuelva a desertar de la aldea! ¡No quiero que Sasuke-sempai vuelva a ser un ninja rengado y solitario!

Tsunade abrazó a la niña mientras que Shizune miraba y Link se pegaba a las piernas de la niña – no quiero…_pero una cosa es lo que quiero y otra es la realidad –_ se abrazó a Tsunade.

-Nee-chan yo fui un tonto, creo que dije algunas cosas demás, lo siento – La voz de Sai sorprendió a todos, mientras que Mitsuki se despegaba de Tsunade.

-¿Algunas? – La de Sasuke resonó por el otro lado haciendo que todos miraran sorprendidos.

-Ustedes dos van a acabar aplastados debajo de mi puño en este momento – Tsunade se levantó furica con el puño levantado en contra de los dos.

Sai y Sasuke retrocedieron un poco, después de todo Tsunade era conocida por esa enorme fuerza que podía partir muros de roca sólida.

-Ah Tsunade-sama… no es necesario que los aplaste – Mitsuki se puso delante de ella impidiendo levemente su avance con sus manos – ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decir? – miro seriamente a ambos chicos, Sai tenía su cara agachada y se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, mientras que Sasuke solo miraba un punto fijo en el muro y tenía los brazos cruzados, aunque todos pudieron notar que se sentía mal.

-Mitsuki-nee me porté como un tonto, creo que me deje llevar por la discusión… no lo negaré algunas cosas de lo que dije son lo que en verdad siento… o sentía no lo sé, a veces desconfío de él y no me gusta que estén solos, me da miedo que esto solo sea una de sus jugadas para atacar la aldea desde dentro… pero creo que si me pase y tal vez este pelo de cacatúa merezca una oportunidad

Tsunade, Shizune Mitsuki, Naruto y Sakura _**(que acababan de llegar) **_miraron asombrados a Sai quien mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Hm, tampoco negaré que eres la persona en la que menos confío y la que menos me agrada – Sai levanto la mirada a hacia Sasuke – pero de cierta manera tú me dijiste que Sakura y Naruto aún tenían esos lazos con migo, yo los creía muertos dentro de mí, pero desde que tú lo mencionaste anduvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza como moscas molestas que pueden andar cerca de ti si sigues viéndote como alguna persona que acaba de morir. Si puedo soportar a Naruto que para mí era la persona más molesta del mundo, hasta que te conocí, entonces existe una muy ligera y pequeña posibilidad de que pueda soportarte… Niña, también lamento un poco, solo un poco lo que dije ayer.

Mitsuki amplió la creciente sonrisa que se iba formando en sus labios, comenzó a acercarse a ellos mientras que su arena iba cayendo de su bolsa, se colocó detrás de ellos y sin previo aviso soltó un tremendo zape en la cabeza de cada uno, haciendo que Naruto se sobara la suya solamente por haberlo visto.

-Auch – dijo Sai llevándose la mano a la cabeza y observo que ella se había hecho una especie de banco de arena para alcanzar la cabeza de los dos.

-Hm – Sasuke se quedó parado cruzado de brazos, intentando conservar el poco orgullo que a su parecer le quedaba.

-Se supone que yo soy la más pequeña aquí y miren ustedes lo que hicieron ayer – dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo y algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Nena – Tsunade aun veía de forma amenazadora a los dos - ¿estas segura de querer continuar en esto? De otra manera puedo enviar a Sai de vuelta a raíz y a Sasuke a que pasé un tiempo en la prisión de Konoha – hablo provocando un estremecimiento en todos los presentes, siendo más fuerte en los dos mencionados, Mitsuki al sentir ese estremecimiento, debido a que tenía su mano apoyada sobre el hombro de ambos, sonrió un poco a Tsunade.

-SI Tsunade-sama, quiero continuar con ellos, aunque ahora será un poco diferente y a la primera que vuelva a ocurrir algo así mandaré a Link para que les dé una buena lección y los envíe a esos lugares ¿nee Link? – la chica miro al lobo que se mantenía sentado cerca de Tsunade

-Cuenta con eso Mitsuki-sama – el lobo sonrió causando una risa por parte de la mayoría siendo, obviamente, los únicos sin reírse Sasuke y Sai.

-Ó… siempre puedo decirle a mi papá que haga algo, él es muy bueno con la arena y bueno en Suna hay diferente tipos de "castigo" – sonrió con ese toque de sadismo en su sonrisa, mientras que Sai y Sasuke tenían la frente sombreada y una enorme gota de sudor en sus frentes – y no hay que olvidar a Kankuro-nii y Temari-nee

-Y no solo eso, yo desquitaré toda la furia que tengo guardada en estos momentos contra ustedes – Tsunade seguía lanzando fuego con la mirada

-¡Nosotros también dattebayo! – Naruto chocó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano mientras que Sakura se jalaba los guantes.

Sai y Sasuke se mantuvieron así por unos instantes hasta que Mitsuki bajó del banco y metió su arena a su bolsa – bien tenemos que irnos – dijo sacudiendo sus manos.

-¿Ya has desayunado nena? – Sakura se acercó a ella y poso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Hai…. Hiashi-sama me aceptó en su casa y desayuné ahí – sonrió, nuevamente se podía apreciar ese brillo característico en ella, aunque juraron poder ver un mínimo toque de tristeza.

-Qué mala suerte… -Naruto agachó la cabeza sobando su panza.

-¡Acabas de desayunar con Hinata! – Sakura levantó su puño contra él.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-sempai y onii-chan están encantados de invitarnos a todos ramen – sonrió ampliamente Mitsuki

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Sasuke y Sai dijeron al unísono, no era por ellas si no por Naruto, el no iba a comer solo un plato.

-Así es así que andando – Tsunade miro de forma amenazante a ambos los cuales comenzaron a caminar de manera derrotada – Te encargo el de Shizune y mío nena – acarició la cabeza de Mitsuki mientras salía

-Hai Tsunade-sama… y gracias

Salieron de la torre en donde se enviaban y recibían las cartas y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al puesto de ramen – nee, Mitsuki-chan ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – Sakura pregunto, se había quedad bastante preocupada por ella

-Debajo de un puente con Link – dijo riendo un poco y causando que tanto Sakura como Naruto abrieran los ojos enormemente - no es cierto – dijo risueña – me encontré con Neji-san y tanto el como Hanabi-chan y Hiashi-sama me aceptaron en su casa y pues ahí pasé la noche

-Gracias por cuidarla Link – Naruto acarició la cabeza del lobo, como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa.

-Oh es cierto… esperen – dijo sacando un caramelo de su bolsa – gracias Link por cuidarme, puedes volver a casa – dijo dándole el caramelo y acariciando su cabeza

-Gracias Mitsuki-sama, no dude en llamarme si me necesita

-Te he dicho que no me gustan las formalidades – dijo haciendo un leve puchero

EL lobo sonrió para después desaparecer.

-Muy bien… supongo que por hoy no podemos hacer mucho será mejor distraernos un poco y mañana entrenaremos bien… me desquitaré de lo que hicieron – miro acusadoramente a Sai y Sasuke quienes se voltearon y siguieron contando el dinero que traían para pagar lo que fueran a pedir.

Naruto prácticamente devoraba su comida mientras que Sakura se contenía de golpearlo, Sai comía un pequeño plato de ramen al igual que Sasuke, Mitsuki había terminado su plato y estaba leyendo los pergaminos que Shizune le había entregado hace un rato.

-Oh Temari-nee logró convencer a papa de no venir corriendo por mí por lo de los exámenes – dijo mirando entretenida el pergamino – aunque ahora le debo algo – dijo doblando nuevamente el pergamino y comenzando a desdoblar el otro.

-¡Bien! Estoy lleno – Naruto dejaba de lado su 4 plato de ramen.

-¡Vez lo que provocas muerto fresco! – Sasuke le grito cuando vio la cuenta.

-¡Já! Claro, solo yo, ¡Tú eres el que empieza cacatúa! – Sai puso parte del dinero en la charola.

-¡Onii-chan, Sasuke-sempai! – Mitsuki se paró en medio de ellos y les dio un buen jalón de orejas.

_Que molesto _Sai y Sasuke pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Y lo bueno estaba por venir, Mitsuki pensó mientras leía el pergamino de parte de su padre

Continuará…

* * *

_**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo :3 esperamos que le haya gustado (¿saldrá Gaara?) No sé (: (Hidoi) **_

_**Hehe bueno en fin espero que les guste y ME DEJEN REVIEWS! **_

_**Ok me calmo pero enserio dejen**_

_**Kibo no Hana creo que no podré terminar de agradecerte tus comentarios y tu apoyo en mis historias ARIGATO! Al igual que todos los que leen (wow ya más de mil leidas! ) Arigato a todos! (: Muchas gracias me motivan (:**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_

_**Sayonara! (Sayone :3)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Una visita inesperada

**¡Konichiwa! (Hi) Bien aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie :3 Pues agradezco profundamente a mero que ha empezado a leer mis historias y me ha dejado sus comentarios ¡Arigato! Lamento la tardanza.**

**Por cierto cambie la manera de interpretar los pensamientos, es decir, ahora se verán así: **

_Pensamiento_

**Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

**(Disfruten :D)**

* * *

-Buenos días onii-chan – Mitsuki saludo a Sai que entraba por la puerta de la cocina

-Buenos días Mitsuki-nee – aunque le seguía llamando "onii-chan" Sai podía notar que era más seria con él y Sasuke, ya no era el mismo tono tierno que ella usaba siempre que los veía _supongo que lo merezco _suspiró con resignación y se sentó a la mesa.

-Buenos días Mitsuki-chan, Sain – Sakura entró alegremente – Te ayudaré con algo del desayuno – dijo sonriente mientras recibía una sonrisa por parte de la menor y una mirada enojada de Sai.

-Buenos días – Sasuke llegó al último

-Buenos días Sasuke-sempai – el tono era el mismo que con Sai.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun – Sakura saludó alegremente a su amado.

Desayunaron rápidamente pues Mitsuki, a manera de orden dijo que hoy comenzarían el entrenamiento y que había preparado una buena rutina que los ayudaría a mejorar, puesto que los exámenes estaban a, tan solo, una semana más.

-Mitsuki-chan ¡Hola! – Naruto llegó acompañado de Hinata, Lee, TenTen y Neji

-Naruto-kun – saludó alegremente al rubio – Lee-san, TenTen-san y Neji-san, gracias por venir, espero no molestar en sus actividades diarias… Hinata-chan que bueno verte de nuevo.

-No hay problema Mitsuki-chan, por lo menos mi equipo y yo no teníamos nada planeado para hoy – TenTen contestó abrazada de Neji

-Hola Mitsuki-chan, también me alegro de verte de nuevo – Hinata dio una de sus lindas y cálidas sonrisas.

-¿Para que han venido todos ellos? – Sai mantenía una ceja alzada viendo a todos los recién llegados.

-Bien, les dije que tenía preparado un entrenamiento… pues aquí está, todos somos sus oponentes – dijo cruzándose de brazos – primero – se colocó delante de Lee – Lee-san es un experto en taijutsu, tiene una velocidad increíble – Lee levanto su pulgar y sonrió – segundo - se paró delante de TenTen – TenTen-san es una experta en las armas y una muy hábil kunoichi – TenTen sonrió – tercero – se paró delante de Neji – Neji-san es muy inteligente, fuerte y tiene una habilidad ocular que puede pelear hábilmente contra el Sharingan – Neji solamente miró a Sasuke y Sai – cuarto – se paró delante de Sakura – Sakura-chan es una de las kunoichis más fuertes ,su fuerza es igual o mayor a la de Tsunade-sama, además de que es inteligente – Sakura guiño un ojo – quinto – se paró delante de Naruto – Naruto-kun es muy fuerte, un poco distraído pero muy fuerte, por cierto Naruto-kun no puedes usar las técnicas del modo sabio, pero aun así él tiene el rasengan y sus clones, en otras palabras un ninja excepcional – Sonrió y Naruto también – y por último ¡yo!, Sabaku No Mitsuki, marionetista, espadachín…en proceso, y de naturaleza viento y control de arena – sonrió orgullosamente – yo no competiré contra ustedes, se supone que debemos de practicar como equipo, esa es la razón por la que están aquí… ojala Shino-san y Kiba-san estuvieran aquí, sus habilidades serian perfectas – dijo suspirando – pero bueno será mejor que comencemos.

-¿Cómo estará esto? ¿Nos atacaran todos a la vez o qué? – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos

-Claro que no Sasuke-sempai, nos dividiremos en equipo, tu, onii-chan y yo seremos uno, Neji-san, TenTen-san y Lee-san serán otro equipo mientras que Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun serán otro

-Y ¿yo que? – Shikamaru llegó estirándose

-Oh ¡Shikamaru-san! Viniste – Mitsuki sonrió

-Me quedé dormido por eso llegue tarde, dile a tu tía que no me deje tanto trabajo – se rascó la cabeza

-Haré lo que pueda – rio divertida – entonces tu estarás en el equipo de Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun

-Que problemático – dijo somnoliento Shikamaru

-Muy bien será mejor que comencemos, equipo de Neji-san ustedes primero – sonrió recibiendo una sonrisa de los demás.

-Bien, Sasuke-sempai, onii-chan – dijo colocándose en medio de ellos – tenemos que entrenar para coordinarnos como un buen equipo.

Neji activó su byakugan y corrió en dirección del novato equipo, Sai desenfundó su tanto y bloqueó un ataque que venía por detrás de TenTen, Mitsuki sonrió con complacencia y saco su katana al igual que Sasuke, se separaron y Neji comenzó a pelear contra Mitsuki, Sai contra TenTen y Lee contra Sasuke.

-Fuuton Daitoppa! – Mitsuki lanzó la ráfaga de aire en contra de Neji, quien la esquivó fácilmente, la niña se movía ágilmente intentando asestar un golpe en Neji, pero por obvias razones no le era posible.

Lee peleaba a la par con Sasuke, ambos tenían una increíble velocidad, aunque Lee era un poco más rápido, Sasuke había guardado su katana y ahora peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el chico de las grandes cejas, a pesar de las grandes habilidades de Sasuke, Lee al ser especialista en taijutsu logró asestar su "Konoha sempu" en el lanzándolo un poco lejos, Sakura reprimió el deseo de correr a él -¡Cambio! – TenTen gritó corriendo en dirección a Mitsuki, mientras que Neji iba contra Sasuke y Lee contra Sai – ok cambio de táctica – Mitsuki guardó su katana e invocó a Aya, la cual era más útil para bloquear ataques múltiples de las armas de TenTen que su sola katana.

-Katon: Housenka No Jutsu – Sasuke lanzó las bolas a Neji.

-¡Kaiten! – Neji se defendió de todas con su defensa total.

Sasuke sabía que con Neji había que tener cuidado, su técnica de puño suave era mortífera una vez que entraba en contacto con la persona, así que lo más óptimo era mantener la distancia con él.

Sai utilizaba sus habilidades con el taijutsu en contra de Lee, quien, siendo común en él, era fiero en sus batallas, alcanzó a dar una patada relativamente fuerte en contra de él, haciéndole perder ligeramente el equilibro, el cual recuperó rápidamente para evitar un golpe certero en su abdomen.

Mitsuki desviaba varias armas que lanzaba rápidamente TenTen – Ay – Mitsuki se quejó cuando un kunai alcanzó a herir su brazo – No importa, sigamos, yo les dije que fueran así – dijo controlando a Aya con un solo brazo mientras apretaba un poco su herida y colocaba un trapo para evitar que se derramara más sangre, fue como una contestación a la mirada de preocupación dirigida a ella por parte de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai – Ahora yo – dijo retomando el control de su marioneta con ambas manos y haciendo que esta juntara sus manos y las extendiera, mostrando los hilos, dirigió a la marioneta en contra de TenTen, una vez que estuvo cerca detuvo su avance y lanzó una pequeña bomba que explotó dejando salir un denso humo negro, era similar al que usaba Kankuro y Sasori, con la diferencie de que este no era venenoso. TenTen rápidamente tomo una de sus espadas y se mantuvo alerta, mirando en todas las direcciones para recibir el ataque, Aya apareció por un lado y lanzó una serie de kunais que TenTen desvió hábilmente con su espada.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke seguía con sus ataques a distancia, manteniendo a Neji lo más lejos que pudiera dé el, sin embargo no funcionó por mucho tiempo, Neji logró acercarse, intentando asestar un golpe directo en su contra, Sasuke relució sus habilidades y evitó cada uno de los ataques, logrando golpear a Neji en una patada efectiva que lo hizo alejarse un poco del Uchiha, quien aprovecho para continuar con sus ataques a distancia.

Llegó un momento en que Sai, Sasuke y Mitsuki se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras que cada quien peleaba contra su respectivo oponente, Neji había logrado golpear levemente a Sasuke en una pierna y aunque solo había sido un ligero roce había bastado para afectar un poco el flujo de chakra en su pierna, causándole algo de dolor y dificultades al moverse, Sai por su lado había recibido unos golpes bastante duros de parte de Lee causándole dolor en sus brazos principalmente, Mitsuki tenía varios cortes en sus brazos y ahora manejaba a su marioneta con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente su Katana, la cual usaba en momentos para defenderse de algunas otras armas. Sus rivales no estaban en mejor condición, Neji tenía algunas quemaduras y cortes, TenTen tenía golpes y rasguños y Lee también tenía varios golpes, no graves pero notorios.

Hubo un momento en que la lucha se llevó a cabo de manera que acabo en una pelea tres contra tres, en momento Mitsuki peleaba contra Lee y en otro contra Neji, Sai contra TenTen y en otro contra Lee, Sasuke contra Neji y Lee. Parecía ir todo bien hasta que de momento Sasuke y Sai chocaron al momento de esquivar un ataque.

-¡Quítate! – Gritó Sasuke.

-¡Quítate tú! – Sai le contestó.

-Ash no otra vez… - Mitsuki se llevó su mano a la frente – Onii-chan, Sasuke-sempai, ¡no es momento para eso! – Grito a sus dos infantiles compañeros - ¡Pongan atención a sus oponentes!

Sin embargo eso bastó para que Mitsuki perdiera su concentración, lo cual Neji aprovechó - ¿Qué? – Dijo al sentirse levantada del suelo, forcejando un poco contra el agarre de quien la cargaba, miró sobre su hombro encontrando un cabello café en su camino - Oh ya… - Dijo dejando de forcejar y desapareciendo a Aya.

Sai y Sasuke detuvieron su principiante discusión al ver a Neji cargando a Mitsuki delante de ellos, ambos apartaron la mirada y miraron al suelo – No podemos estar así en el examen – Mitsuki dijo un poco preocupada.

-No debe de ser así – Una voz seria y calmada sonó detrás de Neji, Mitsuki al escucharla brincó, cayendo de los brazos de Neji, el cual se sorprendió y se agacho para levantarla, Sai y Sasuke quedaron fríos.

-¡¿Papá?! – Mitsuki se levantó con la ayuda de Neji -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!¿Por qué?!

-Hola a ti también mi niña – Sonrió causando impresión en Sasuke, quien nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni mucho menos hablar así.

Kankuro soltó una risa fuerte al ver la reacción de la niña – Hola pequeñita – saludó a la niña quien aún miraba de Gaara para él y de él para Gaara.

-Ho-Hola Kankuro-nii…. – dijo mirando al mencionado – Papá lo siento, hola… - dijo acercándose a él.

-Hola Sasuke, demasiado tiempo sin verte sin tener la necesidad de pelear contra ti – la voz de Gaara era calmada – me alegro de que hayas hecho lo correcto.

-Gracias Gaara-sama… - dijo forzándose un poco al agregar el "sama", puesto que él no acostumbraba poner los sufijos a las personas – También me alegra verle sin tener que sacar mi katana – sonrió un poco.

Gaara volteó a ver a su hija quien se había escondido entre su gabardina – Mitsuki – dijo seriamente, la niña se escondió más – Mitsuki… - dijo acariciando su cabeza - ¿Por qué mandas a Temari a decirme que entrarás a los exámenes?

-¿Por qué no me dices que ibas a venir? – Mitsuki habló aunque se opacó por hablar entre las ropas de su padre.

Gaara sonrió un poco más – Neji, TenTen, Lee, han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que los vi pelear, gracias por ayudar a mi hija – Neji, Lee y TenTen sonrieron, más específicamente Lee y TenTen, puesto que la de Neji fue pequeña.

-Bien…tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes 5 – dijo señalando a Mitsuki, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura y Naruto.

A los mencionados se les erizó la piel, Naruto sonrió rascando su nuca nerviosamente, Sakura miraba a varios puntos, Sai y Sasuke regresaron su mirada al piso y Mitsuki se escondió más entre las ropas de su padre.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Tan, tan, tan… llegó Gaara (sabía que lo sacarías) e_e ¿A qué habrá venido? Pues pronto lo sabrán n_n**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS u_u**

**(Sayone!) Sayonara ^^ **


End file.
